All I Want For Christmas
by Vampirycent
Summary: [KaRe] It is Christmas time and the Bladebreakers are going to be staying with Kai in Russia. All they want for Christmas is to have a good time... All Kai wants for Christmas is Rei. R&R. COMPLETE
1. 18 Dec : I Have Something To Prove

**A/N** : What can I say? It's 'the season'! I've decided to write a Christmas shonen-ai fic, as I bet a bunch of other people have decided to do as well! It's exactly a month until Christmas day so I've been shopping in Thornton's (yummy!) and got a _really_ nice bit of chocolate, which gave me a surprising amount of inspiration for this chapter (as you will see/read later) and it has also been snowing all day and all of last night, so let's just say I got a bit Christmassy! I really hope you guys will like this fic!

If you are as lazy as I am, read only the bits in **bold**.. hehe.

It is **Christmas** time and the **Bladebreakers** are going to be **staying** **with Kai** in **Russia**. The story is **set** a year **after Series Three** ends and is all **in** **Kai's POV**. Please **R&R**.

**Warning** : Strong language, yaoi

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. The characters you do not recognise are mine and are not to be stolen/used in any story other than my own.

------------------------------------

_**All I Want : Chapter One**_

**_December 18th_**

Christmas should be fun this year, or so I've told myself thousands of times. I don't actually think I've ever had a fun Christmas before so I'm trying to be positive, not something I've been good at in the past. Although, I have to point out, it is extremely difficult to be positive when you know that the next week will be spent with four people you find immensely annoying, and one person you love but can't find the words to tell them. There are only going to be five of us here, myself included. Do the math… Doesn't work? Well, I'll tell you how it _does_ work : Just because I find somebody a pain the neck, it doesn't mean I can't love them. Right? Right…

I'm currently cleaning my house up a bit, just picking stuff up and doing the lazy jobs that aren't difficult and don't involve much effort on my part. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a lazy person, it's just not my job, I hire people to do this, I just thought I'd be helpful because 'it's the season'. I also think I'm still grinning inside over my grandfather's 'tragic death' as the press had put it – According to them he was involved in a car accident in which he swerved to avoid a wolf in the road. I'm still laughing over that, bollocks would he have swerved if there had been a wolf in front of him. Hell no. Instead, the poor sod would have lost it's life. But anyway, I think that is also partly what is making me happy.

The other part would be the reunion. I've invited my old team, the Bladebreakers we called ourselves (or Tyson called us, anyway) to my home here in Russia, for Christmas. It's probably going to be the coldest one they've ever had I should suspect, but still. It will be good to have the house to ourselves, I can get to know them now, I suppose, but I know they will have changed a lot since I haven't seen them for just over a year… They will have finally grown up – I should hope.

If you're beginning to wonder yet about having the house to myself and about my grandfather's 'tragic death', then I will simply say one word : Revenge… Okay, two words, I'll say 'Bryan' as well. Or we could even go for the whole 32-word account : Bryan wanted to kill Boris for all the shit he put us through at a young age, so I paid him to get rid of my grandfather whilst he was at it. We did a really good job actually, nothing was ever found out… Anyway, back to rambling about my old team.

There were a few who came and went, but five of us who were there at the beginning and at the end – The middle bit was a bit of a loss though. We all went our separate ways until a bunch of kids called 'Saint Shields' stole our bit beasts and pulled us back to reality… That was a strange time. As I was saying, there were five of us, the five who will be staying here over Christmas, we stuck together. Firstly there was me, Kai Hiwatari, seventeen years old, from Moscow, Russia. They called me the 'sourpuss' of the team – not a nickname I preferred, but one I had to adapt to… Unfortunately. My team was pretty cool actually, not a word I use often, but possibly the only decent word to describe them unless I give you a full overview of each of them, which I may as well do as I have nothing better to do with my time.

Okay, there was this kid called Kenny who wasn't really part of the team but travelled around with us everywhere we went and updated our blades, thought up new tactics and practically kept the team together when an argument broke out. He was the brains of the outfit, much as I'd always hate to admit since he's nearly two years younger than me. (Note I'm pretty arrogant.)

Blonde-boy Max Tate was the hyper-active one of the team. He's a year younger than me but reasonably level-headed all the same. When I first met this American blader, he exasperated me, but three years down the line and I didn't think he was so bad. I may even be able to hold a conversation with him now. Probably unlike Tyson…

Tyson Granger is… Well, what can I say? Tyson is possibly the _most_ _annoying_ person I've ever met. He's the Japanese blader of the team, two months younger than Max… And he's immature, he talks too much and doesn't know when to shut up, he's a bottom-less pit and _never_ stops thinking about food but he doesn't get fat, the lucky bastard… I have to _work_ for this body… _And_, just to top it off, he's got too much energy and is always on the go apart from early morning when he's _supposed _to be awake for training… And yet, much as I hate the guy (not literally), he is possibly one of the nicest people I've ever met.

Then there was a guy called Rei Kon, the seventeen-year-old Chinese blader. Rei's from a village some place in the mountains (wasn't really listening when he was telling us) and he's what they call a 'Neko-jin'. Apparently that means he's half-cat, which would explain the whole 'yellow eyes and fangs' thing. He's a fantastically deep guy, and possibly the most interesting person I have ever come into contact with, so it stands to reason why he is also the object of my love.

Oh how Tala laughed when I told him _that_. Tala's not actually a very nice person, neither is Bryan really, but they're my friends, no matter how odd they are. By odd, I mean Tala is one of those people who can never make up his mind about anything, then complains about making the wrong decision when everybody _tells_ him it's the wrong one… He also displays the _worst_ mood swings imaginable. One minute he's fine, he's happy, he's laughing, the next minute he'll throw things at you and shout about how much he hates you – Really nice guy. And Bryan… I don't think Bryan _has_ any emotion. See, if you thought _I_ was a cold hearted bastard, you should meet Bryan. He never smiles, I have _never_ seen Bryan smile, not once. I've seen him angry, I've seen him disruptive and I've seen him bored. That's about it. He's obviously a real positive guy.

Hmm, I've introduced you to all of my friends in a reasonable amount of detail, I suppose I could explain about myself in a little more detail too. As I've said, my name is Kai Hiwatari, I'm 17 years old and I'm from Russia. As I have also said, my grandfather is dead now and therefore I live alone. The Demolition Boys (Tala's team) visit occasionally, and my house-staff come and go, but other than that I am rather lacking in human contact, but don't get me wrong – that's the way I like it. Due to this fact, as well as 'sourpuss', my team gave me various other nicknames : I've been known as the wet blanket, I've been known as a block of ice, I've also been called 'somebody who doesn't know what fun is'… That, however, is far from the truth. I may have been a wet blanket on the team and brought them all down by being too serious, and I may have blocked them all out and shown no emotion toward them, but both of these things sprung from the same source : Grandfather.

Since I was young, after my parents died and I was taken into his 'care', he has been cold and heartless to me, simply using me as some kind of experiment. He wanted me to the best Beyblader there was and he wanted me to steal bit beasts from other teams, he even wanted me to steal from my _own_ team. I did not want to be a part of that – I did it though, for a while. I was brainwashed into thinking that maybe he'd be nicer to me if I obeyed him, of course, I was wrong. He just became even more cruel… He never showed me any love or affection that a child needs, just simple things like talking to me didn't happen, and that's why I found it difficult to show emotion to anybody else. I wasn't used to getting attention, let alone people being nice to me… It was strange, but since Bryan killed off my grandfather I think I have started to open up a little, that's what Tala says anyway.

But the bit about not knowing how to have fun is total bollocks. I can be fun when I want to, but the reason I haven't really shown that side of me is the same reason as the other two. I wasn't _allowed_ to have fun, I wasn't even allowed _friends_. Therefore, my social-life was kinda screwed up. I'm so fucking glad he's dead, thank you Bryan.

_-Stretch-_

Ah, that's better, I was getting aching knees from crouching down so long, picking things up. I've been working on my living-room mainly as that's where everything will be happening. Unless I get lucky, in which case I'd better clear up my bedroom too, but I can't see _that_ happening… I'm just not that blessed. It's just gone midday so I think it's about time I went Christmas shopping to get a present or two for the guys… I don't even know what they like these days so it could be difficult to choose; maybe just a box of chocolates each, though that isn't exactly a personal gift that they can keep, which I know they'll want to – it will be proof forever more that I'm not just some heartless bitch, I really _do_ have a heart. Possibly a sled each with their name on the front since there's plenty of snowy hills here for them to sled down… But I think that's a little corny.

Where the _fuck_ is my scarf? Remember that white scarf I always used to wear? Yeah, I've lost it. Oh, I know where it is. I put it in my room before cleaning up down here so it wouldn't get covered in filth, my house is, you see – Filthy that is. After running up and down the stairs a couple of times I think I'm ready to go, just checking : I have my scarf, I have my coat, I have my hat, I have my gloves and I have my money. Right.

I've literally _just_ left the house and I'm freezing cold already! I hope the guys have remembered how cold it is here and will have the brains to bring some warm clothes with them… Or I could just get them all a jumper and scarf for Christmas. Actually, that's not a bad idea and I have my credit card so I suppose anything is possible.

Now, let's see… Rei is quite grown up and likes the colour red. Hn, by the looks of things (I can see the town in the distance now) there's plenty of red around, so he should be reasonably easy to buy for. Max will want something fun, maybe a sled really _is_ a good idea for him – I know that he and Tyson would share a good few laughs on it if I got one, so not a bad idea. Kenny would probably like something technological. No way am I paying for an upgrade for his laptop, that's just going too far. Maybe a scarf and some chocolate? Hell, I wish I'd gotten to know these guys, then buying Christmas presents wouldn't be so damn difficult. Maybe I should have called them beforehand, but that probably would have ruined the surprise… I wonder what they'll think of me when they get here?

I've changed a lot over the past year too, just as I know they will have. I'm a much kinder person, more open, I've even started smiling rather than smirking – but still not that often. I prefer to show my appreciation for something by returning whatever favour it may have been to make me smile; for example – My housemaids clean my home three times a week and, sure I pay them, but isn't it nicer to lend a helping hand every now and then? I think it is… I hope we all get along these days. Me and the guys, I mean. I don't even know if they have all kept in touch with each other or not – they might all still be in contact and it will be just me on my own trying to get to know them all over again, not that I ever really tried in the first place – Kami, I wish I had now.

I'm currently stalking towards my favourite shop in the whole damn town to get some good boxes of chocolate for everyone. I swear, this place sells the _best_ chocs you could ever taste… Ever. Through the door and I immediately get greeted by the owner, by name too, _that_ is how often I come here – Practically every day on my way to college, sometimes I go _after_ college too, just to stock up for the night. I'm really surprised I'm not fat, actually. I probably should be considering the amount of sweets I eat, _especially_ this close to Christmas.

"What can I get you today Master Kai?" Toujon asks me, he's the owner of the place. He's a short white-haired man somewhere in his fifties with the most friendly nature one could possibly imagine and wonderfully bright turquoise eyes to go with his bubbly personality. He's known me since I was young and I think he always suspected my grandfather of neglecting me. In fact, I think he was pretty suspicious when he found out Grandfather was dead but he never bothered asking – He knew it wasn't his business.

"I need something for my friends for Christmas." I reply absentmindedly, trying to look around the shop at the mountains of boxes, all containing the thing even _I_ have been craving recently : Dark, milk, white, praline, mint, orange, raspberry, strawberry, coffee cream, caramel, toffee… You name it, he's got it. I smirk as he beckons me over, holding out a little tray of his newest creation, a truffle of some kind by the looks of things.

"Now, you try one of these Master Kai. Your friends might like a box of these for a Christmas gift… What do you think?" Kami, I'm in heaven. These truffles are _so_ good! I reach for a second one, a white one this time, but my wrist gets slapped by Toujon's daughter, Marie. She's a one-of-a-kind sort of girl, always making sure she is out and away from the crowd, I think she detests normality. Like her father, she was born with white hair, which curls around her face and her own turquoise eyes are _always_ filled with mischief. I put on my best indignant face, making her tut jokingly, letting me have my second truffle. We've been mates for a while, not friends exactly but definitely mates; she's four years older than me and treats me like a little brother, and by that I mean she'll come to my home to 'nurse' me when I'm not feeling my best or give me a good scolding if she catches me being naughty in any way – She's the reason I quit smoking. I was only doing that for about two months just after Bryan killed my grandfather to relax myself since I kept thinking of the consequences if we got discovered by the authorities, luckily everything went smoothly and has ever since we passed it off as a road accident… But anyway, Marie saw me taking a few drags from Bryan's cigarette and practically _bollocked_ me. She can be quite scary when she's angry.

"Thanks Toujon, those truffles taste great. How much is it for a box of them?" I no longer care about the guys and there's no way I'm giving _these_ babies away, hell no. I want a box for myself. Okay, I guess I can get them all one… Grudgingly… To _share_.

"1,700 Yen per box young master. How many would you like?" Good question. One for me… That's so greedy, they're _huge_ boxes. Anyway, one for me, one for everyone else to share? No, that's too mean. I'll get three of these, then a slab of chocolate for each of them. That sounds good.

"Three of those please Toujon, and I'd also like four of those personalised marbled slabs… Yeah, those ones. I want them all to say 'Happy Christmas' across the top, then 'Love Kai' across the bottom, no… make that '_from_ Kai'. Then I need them to have the guys' names in the middle, one saying 'Tyson', one saying 'Rei', one saying 'Maxie', and one saying 'Kenny'. Actually, I _do_ want them to say 'Love Kai' – I have a lot of things to prove to these guys… Wait, make it say Chief, not Kenny…"

I honestly cannot tell you how long I rambled on to Toujon and Marie about proving I have a heart, but they were laughing along like they cared so it didn't matter. More to the point, I now have four slabs, named and wishing them a happy Christmas that say _Love Kai xx_ across the bottom. See, I even put two kisses on them and everything, so the guys had better appreciate it. I've already spent far too much to bear thinking about, and I've only got the chocolates so far. The next place I'm headed to is a good clothes shop to get them all a scarf because I'd bet my bollocks that none of them will think of brining one, except Kenny maybe, but I'm still going to buy him one too. I thought I'd get a red one for Rei, a green one for Kenny, an orange one for Max and a black one for Tyson. I really hope Rei still likes red things, because I think he looks rather ravishing in red… I may even plan on buying him a new wardrobe this Christmas – Yeah, you guessed it. _All_ red.

Okay, nice-looking scarves in this shop. They're _stripy_. Gazing through the window to see if the appropriate colours are stocked here, I can see a red one… I can see a green one… I can see an orange _striped _one… And I can see black and blue striped… Well, that sorts the scarves then, doesn't it? Okay… Walking into this shop has to be the worst thing I have done today – Not only is it warm in here, but it also has _loads_ of things I can see fit to buy for the guys. I think my credit card will feel pretty wounded by the time I'm finished, but at least I can _sled_ my way home. I'm so buying that, it's _perfect_. It's big enough for three people, made of good strong wood with metal slips on the underside, a rope to hold on to… And the best bit is the leather harness at the front you can attach a dog to. It almost makes me want to buy a dog – Almost.

This shop is fantastic… I wonder why I haven't noticed it before. Could it be that I am actually being dragged down into the Christmas spirit like the rest of the population? Could that seriously be happening to me? It's my first Christmas without my grandfather, of _course_ I'm going to be feeling the spirit this year! Wow, spending a quality week over Christmas with my friends, having fun. I've never had the chance to do that before… Right, that's it. _That_ is the motivation I needed! I am going _all_ out this year. I'm getting a tree, I'm getting decorations, _loads_ of presents, food, drink, music, hell I'm getting a _camera_ so I can get loads of pictures of us all! We are going to _party_ this year like there's no end, and I am going to have the best time of my life. I can feel it… Though I don't really have time to get _everything_ today. Still, I have 4 days 'til the guys get here – they're arriving early afternoon on the 22nd and I just can't _wait_ now. I'm going to prove to them I _am_ a great guy who loves them all to bits, well, maybe not quite that much, but I will provide the _best_ Christmas any of them have ever had, _ever_.

------------------------------------


	2. 19 Dec : You Don't Have Any!

**A/N** : Thank you all so much for your reviews to chapter one, I'm glad you're all enjoying it so far! Here's chapter two for you!

**Warning** : Strong language, yaoi

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. The characters you do not recognise are mine and are not to be stolen/used in any story other than my own.

------------------------------------

**_All I Want : Chapter Two_**

**_December 19th_**

_Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrng!_

"Shuh-the-fuck-up!" I groan, opening my eyes and swearing profusely under-breath at my rude awakening, courtesy of my alarm clock. I hate those damn things, they always interrupt the _best_ bits of your dreams. I was just about to kiss Rei for fuck's sake! We were about _that_ far away from utter bliss and then _that_ _damn_ _ringing_ _thing_ interrupts! I hate it! With a passion! _Shudder._ Kami, it's freezing! It's six o fucking clock in the morning. Winter. Russia. You cannot even _begin_ to imagine how cold my bedroom is, I do _not_ want to get out of bed and _that damn alarm clock_ woke me up with _that damn noise_. I'm freezing. However, I'm not entirely sure if I can complain, since I did set my alarm for six instead of seven for a reason, and that reason is because I have to go shopping… Again. I'm getting decorations today, not sure what colours, but Marie said she'd come with me to choose, then stay to help me put them all up too. Unfortunately for me, she's a bit of a shop-o-holic so I may end up getting even _more_ Christmas presents for the guys, but still, I suppose that's not too bad considering a bar of chocolate and a scarf each isn't that much, even if I did buy some of those delicious truffles and a sled to share too, but whatever – they can have more, I don't care about how much I spend – like I said, I have a lot to prove to these guys!

Okay, guess it's time to get up now… Ever woken up with that feeling? Knowing that you have to get out of bed but it takes about ten minutes to finally muster up the courage to brave the cold of your bedroom that feels about minus ten degrees comparing to the wonderful warmth of your bed..? It's just not fair, is it? I've just forced myself to remove my covers and step down onto the cold, hardwood floor of my bedroom and I'm hating it; I hope I get a pair of slippers for Christmas, I may have to mention that to Tala and hope he gets my drift… Oh shit! Tala and Bryan! I haven't got them anything yet! Okay, so I'm not actually seeing them on Christmas day, but I can still post them something each to show I care about them, which I do, by the way, very much, heartless as they may be. They aren't really heartless, Tala is full of love (_selectively_) and Bryan… Well, Bryan is just Bryan. He's cold and mean, but he's a good friend and has never once let me down, and I know there's a heart full of care in there somewhere… _Really_ deep down.

I hate this cold weather. Maybe Tal and Bry (pet names that they hate) will get me some thick socks and a dressing gown too.. Though then I may end up looking like my grandfather did, and that is something I never, ever want, hence me keeping my hair the same length and not letting it grow, since if it was shoulder-length then I'd just be the young, caring (sometimes), normal (again, sometimes), blue-and-slate-haired version of… Actually I'm nothing like him so I'll just stop now before I think myself into a hole in the corner. I hate it when I do that. I'm really glad the guys never noticed how ditsy I can actually be, around them I always manage to keep my cool, luckily. Well, apart from that time I fell down the stairs while exiting the Beyblade arena after battling Brooklyn, but I was feeling almost dead so I think I had some kind of right, and though I never admitted it back then, I am really glad Tyson caught me otherwise I don't think I would have been able to get back up and I hate to make a scene, and one definitely would have been made if I'd passed out on the floor after falling down some steps.

You know, to be perfectly honest, despite me being seriously injured I think Tala would have laughed if he'd been awake and seen it – Hn. Bastard. Oh how he loves to laugh at my pain, but then again he tends to be the one who causes it. I actually think he gets _jealous_ if somebody else manages to hurt me, probably because that would mean that somebody other than him managed to break through this hard exterior of mine, and Tala knows that he is the only one who has done that so far… I love Tala. Not in _that_ way, but as a friend, a good friend. I occasionally wish Bryan was the same, but I don't think I'd be able to control my hysterics if Bryan ever acted the way Tala does when he's showing a fit of excitement or joy… Even the mere thought of Bryan jumping around and giggling like a love-sick fan-girl is making me smirk, which is (by the way) how Tala acts when affected by afore mentioned attacks, and amuses me to an extent far beyond any thing else that was made for amusement purposes. How sweet.

… I need coffee. It's too damn early, I can't stand it! Waking up at seven thirty in the morning is fine for me, six is just a little unfair, but still. I have to drink coffee, have a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, drink more coffee, go to Marie's house _and_ get some money out all before eight thirty, which is when the shops start opening. I hate Marie for making me wake up this early. Bitch. Still, I guess six seems like pure _bliss_ for those people who have to get up at five every day for college or work or something… Poor bastards. I'd hate to have to do that, I mean, I'm not lazy or anything but five just seems a little _too_ early, especially for someone like me who doesn't tend to sleep until two in the morning. Yesterday I went to bed at just gone eleven, so it was a _very_ early night for me, I'm glad I had the sense to do that though because now I'm not as tired as I would have been, actually I'm not really tired at all. Once I have that coffee down my throat and had a good shower I'll be right as rain. Speaking of rain, it is _pissing_ it down out there. I'm not impressed.

_Brrrng brrrrng… Brrrng brrrrng… Brrrng brr-_ "Hn?" To most people, that would seem rude, but that is actually my usual greeting. Okay, admittedly it was _slightly_ more irate than usual, but it _is_ just gone six.

"Hi Kai! Good morning!" Oh. It's Marie, I guess she's just making sure I'm awake, which I blatantly am since I answered the phone. "I've had some _great_ ideas for today." Here we go. _Sigh_. "I thought that you should buy stockings for your friends and get some stocking fillers, you know, little presents to go in them like chocolate pennies and-"

"Do you not think I have _enough _chocolate for them?" I can just imagine her rolling her eyes and shaking her down on the other end of the line. I think I'm going to change my phone number.

"No, of course not! You can never get enough chocolate for Christmas! Well, that's what my dad says anyway…" Well he would, wouldn't he? He owns a chocolate shop. I wish she'd shut up and let me get ready, she's still talking at me down the line but I've managed to blank her out. I occasionally grunt in what I hope are the right places so she doesn't catch on I'm ignoring her. "Kai, are you even _listening_?" Bugger.

"Yes Marie, but I have to go and get ready now otherwise I'll still be wandering round in my underwear by nine." Silence. I guess she's thinking that one over. "Tell me your plans later, I am spending _all day_ with you."

"Yeah, you sound thrilled. Later Kai." Heh. She hates my sarcasm. I do wonder sometimes why she puts up with me at all, she's one of the few.

"Later Marie." I snicker, before adding "Love yooou!" in my _sweetest_ and most _angelic_ voice, the one that makes even Bryan feel very uncomfortable because it's so difficult to resist. Ah, I love me. Sometimes.

Right! Coffee. Shower. Coffee. Breakfast. Coffee. Go! … I may have a slight caffeine addiction.

------------------------------------

"Red, green and gold are just too _common_ so I was thinking something along the lines of blue, purple and silver, if that's okay with you." That wasn't a question by the way, that was a statement. That's Marie for you, she doesn't ever give me a chance to give my opinion on things that concern my house or my life. She's like the big sister I never had, but worse. She's been talking at me ever since we met up at her father's shop about things that either don't matter or things she knows I don't give a damn about – Like the colour and _positions_ (for sod's sake) of my decorations, for example. I don't give a crap what colour they are, just as long as they create a lasting impression on Rei… The team, I mean. And I most definitely don't care where they go, as long as there's some funky stuff in every room, I'm even decorating the kitchen. We have managed to agree on one thing though, the tree is going in the living room and she's going to decorate it because I (apparently) have no sense of style when it comes to Christmas. Well what can you expect? I've never _had_ a real Christmas before, it's not my fault! Stupid bastard Grandfather…

"Can we stop for a coffee soon?" I think I may have to duck a slap any second. She hates it when I do things like that, interrupt her with no good reason, especially if I'm straying completely off subject. She always tells me I'm useless and that she may as well shop for me on her own, so I try to add a little input and she tells me to be quiet. Bloody women, it's no wonder I prefer guys when I have _her_ as a role model.

"Kai." Yep, there's the slap-attempt. I suppose it's a good job she didn't hear my last thought process or I think she would have tried _much_ harder to give me a piece of her mind. "Firstly, you interrupted me, and secondly, no." I open my mouth to protest, but she's too damn quick for me, retorting immediately with a "Just no" as soon as my lips move. I'm now pretending to sulk, which isn't really that much different to my usual expression so she barely notices, then something catches my eye, and unfortunately she _does_ notice my sudden change of spirit. "Found your Christmassy side again Kai?"

"Hn." My eyes may be showing the great amount of excitement that the brightly lit town ahead is providing me with, but it doesn't mean I'm going to leap around and squeal joyously… I'm not _Tala_, you know. Heh, he'd kick me for that, I just know it. I'm beginning to miss him, I haven't seen him for at _least_ three days.

"Kai doesn't _have_ a Christmassy side." Speak of the devil! Before I can move out of the way I am 'greeted' by my best friend with a disgustingly wet lick up the side of the face; and he's, what, nearly eighteen? Gross child. I wipe my face on his scarf and give him my _foulest_ glare, which (rumour has it) doesn't actually affect him in the slightest as he's still standing there _grinning _at me like a prize moron. His bright blue eyes are practically dancing with pride and the two red strands that hang in front of his eyes are blowing messily in the wind. He's so… 'Cute.'

"I didn't think you knew about this time in the morning Tala. It's before eleven." Hn, you know those really sickly smiles that people give you when they can't think of anything witty to say to you? Yeah, Tala just did one of those. I smirk and fling my arms round his waist, pulling him into a brotherly embrace. "Missed you Tal."

"Aww, I'm touched." He puts his hands over his heart to mock me, before greeting Marie, in a much less 'friendly' (as he calls it) fashion as he did to me. "How've you been since I last saw you… Three days ago." Again, like Marie, Tala doesn't ask questions, he just makes statements and then expects some kind of reply. I often wonder how Bryan puts up with the redhead, they live much nearer to each other than I do so see each other much more often than I see either of them. Well, in truth, sometimes Bryan calls me and tells me that I am needed to pry Tala away from his house because he won't go away. Make that often. He calls me _often_ to tell me to get rid of the crazy redhead I call my closest companion.

"Not bad. You? Bryan?" My reply is a nod from the slightly elder teen, which is normal for him. I have learnt over the years that this can be correctly interpreted as "yes thank you Kai, we're both fine." I smile slightly in return with a small nod of the head, resisting the urge to hug him for the second time, if I did he would just think I was weird, or _weirder_, should I say. Tala thinks I'm pretty strange anyway.

"Okay guys, really sorry but we have some serious shopping to do. No time to stand around, especially in _this_ weather. I'm freezing my bollocks off!" Marie seems to be getting a little wound up at me, but I really wish she hadn't mentioned shopping. Tala's giving me that knowing stare. He knows I'm trying to impress Rei this year, and damn is he going to make it difficult for me if I let him, which I'm not going to. He is the reason I am not inviting him over to mine for Christmas, but he's already assured me he'll be there for Boxing Day with Bryan. I _really_ hope they behave themselves and don't show me up like the bastards they really are.

"You don't _have_ any bollocks Marie." Three cheers for Tala and his light-speed intellect. I feel one of us should point out that it's a figure of speech, but the explanation would be completely wasted on the redhead because he's already been distracted by the toy store down the road which has just switched it's Christmas lights on and is now flashing red and green with all it's might to be seen later when the snow, that the clouds are threatening to drop on the world, begins to fall. That boy has the attention span of a baby chimp, i.e. not very long. He appears to be bored of the toy store lights and looking at me expectantly like a puppy waiting to be taken out for it's daily walk in the woods. He can be so sweet sometimes.

"Yes, Tala?" I smirk knowingly, he's going to ask me something about either Rei, Christmas, what presents I have or manage to combine all three into one.

"What have you got Rei for Christmas?" See? Aren't I clever? No, not really, I've just known him for too long. I sigh in mock exasperation and shake my head.

"Not much." I tell him teasingly. He's giving me that 'I-hate-you-now-tell-me-more' kind of look that suits him better than the colour orange, and _that_ is saying something. "Some chocolate from her dad's store," I say, nodding gently towards Marie, "and a red scarf." I am officially afraid. Tala's face has just cracked into a disgustingly wide grin.

"You like Rei in red, don't you Kai?" No Tala, I think he looks awful. Daft prat doesn't _need _to ask that! I know you're _dying_ to hear more from me, my wonderful redheaded pal, but I'm not giving you any details in front of Marie, she barely even knows about this at all, and is currently looking extremely interested. Or, I could just ignore him completely.

"Let's get going." Simple. He's already lost interest anyway. Time for decoration and 'stocking filler' shopping by the sounds of things, plus I have to look at some trees to see what sort I want and the like… I get the feeling today will be fun, much as I _hate_ to admit it.

------------------------------------


	3. 20 Dec : Christmas Makes You Weird

**Warning** : Strong language, yaoi

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. The characters you do not recognise are mine and are not to be stolen/used in any story other than my own.

------------------------------------

**_All I Want : Chapter Three_**

**_December 20th_**

"Bastard… _Grrr_… Fuck's sake… Go _in_… You fucking… _Shit_… Bastard… _Argh_!"

Ladies and Gentlemen, I present a brand new one-man show, guaranteed to have all the redheads giggling (well, certain to get Tala off on one, anyway), I give you Bryan Kuznetsov with 'Swearing on the Ladder'! Heh, after buying all the stuff yesterday, Marie and I managed to meet up with these pair on the way home and decided they should come to 'help' hanging up decorations and testing lights and all… What I wasn't really expecting was for Bryan to have so much _trouble_ with one string of fairy lights : The woodwork round the top of my living room and hallway has been suffering the wrath of 'crazy-teen-with-hammer-and-nails' who is decidedly getting more and more frustrated by the minute, yet providing Tala and I with more and more entertainment, as he swears and curses loudly at the inanimate objects – They can't _hear_ you Bry. Remind me not to let him _any_where near the Christmas tree. Ever.

Let me explain today's events so far. Right now it has just gone eleven a.m. and it's blowing up a blizzard outside, which is extremely good for Bryan's lungs since he refuses to go out in the snow and I refuse to let him smoke inside. Go blizzard. He and Tala showed up about an hour ago, which was more than impressive since my lazy redheaded friend doesn't tend to drag himself out of bed until midday, and so getting up at nine-ish to help his best friend with house-decorating is good for him and I _almost_ feel honoured, though I still haven't gotten over seeing him in town so early yesterday… He must have had at least six cups of coffee and 20 chocolate bars to help him do such a thing, since he (like me) is a real sucker for both of afore mentioned things. Bryan on the other hand is always out of bed by five in the morning and doesn't usually go to sleep until three-ish the following morning, therefore I am impressed with the fact he is still alive and kicking… Literally. That poor ladder doesn't seem to know what's hit it, but then neither would anybody else who had just been the victim of a swift strike in the side from the surly teen's steel-toe-capped boot. Is it really _that_ difficult to string up Christmas lights?

"Smoke." Man of many words is our Bryan. Tala is still chuckling to himself and watching our friend storm toward my kitchen to exit through the back door into the raging winds outside, the fairy lights still dangling hopelessly from the ceiling rail. I repeat : Is it really that difficult? Anyway, as I was saying, they got here about an hour ago and I knew straight away that today would go very slowly since Tala is in one of his _most_ uncooperative moods, and I don't mean the malicious sort where he'll throw things and try to kill everything in his path, I mean the _worst_ sort, the sort where he will sit and giggle like a child to himself while ignoring any instruction or question that is passed his way – i.e., the _annoying_ sort. For the first half hour since their arrival, both were happy to sit and drink coffee with me and Marie and talk about the general plan of the day while they dried off after their walk in the snow. For the second half hour, Marie, Bryan and I got straight to work with the decorations : Marie and I hanging tinsel in loops across windows and around the doorframes, while Bryan began sorting the lights, testing them and untangling the strings. Now, if you're beginning to wonder where Tala was while we were busy doing all of this, then I will tell you; in simple terms, he was being a lazy fuck. The redhead had decided straight away that he didn't want to help us with decorating (for now anyway, I know for a fact he'll change his mind later then accuse us of leaving him out) but instead, he told us in a sweet, angelic voice that he was going to bake cookies. That wasn't the part that annoyed me, not at all, it was the fact that he added "for you to eat once you've done all the work." … Once _we_ have done all the work. _We_! So, he is expecting the three of us to do everything while he stands in the kitchen and bakes cookies. Thanks a bundle Tal, you're bloody _lovely_. Of course, he's not even making them anymore, they're in the oven now but he's still adamant he's "baking and therefore can't help out yet" and so is sitting at the bottom of the stairs, watching us slave away with this really _proud_ smile plastered across his face. Wouldn't you just love a 'friend' like him?

"Tala, get your ass up off those damn stairs and give me a hand!" Well, that's one way of putting it, Marie. It appears to have worked to some degree though, as he is actually standing up and seems to be thinking very hard about whether to obey her or not. He probably will though, like I said – Marie can be very scary when she's angry. Oh, here we go. Tala Mood Swing Number One : Indignant Mode.

"I'm _baking_." Bollocks are you _baking_ Tal. Oh no… This isn't good, he's doing 'The Pout'. Nobody can say no to that, not even me. Rephrase that, _especially_ me. When in said 'mode', he always pouts, folds his arms and puts on a quiet voice that sounds like a child when his favourite toy has just been taken away from him, then he lets his pout fade and a look of hurt passes over his face and makes everybody feel guilty. He's been doing this since he was about 4 years old, one would have thought that I'd be immune to it by now since I practically grew up with him, but no. What I need is some kind of Tala-repellent, but if I suggest it then I know he'll just make me feel guilty with that look… The one he's doing _now_, I have to look away otherwise I'll just let him stay sitting on the stair all day. He's not even _hurt_ dammit, he's just a damn good actor!

"You're not baking Tala, you're standing around like a moron." Nice timing Bryan. Our _wonderful_ lilac-haired friend has just returned from his foul pastime outside, yet I don't think said pastime really worked as a stress-reliever since the teen is just as moody and scathing as ever. _Sigh_. You've simply _got_ to love him (not that he'd care if you didn't). "And your cookies are burning." See? Moody and scathing, just like I said. I feel that was a little bit harsh too considering Tala is overly cooking-proud. Still, it's a well known fact that Bryan is the one person who isn't affected by Tala's "but-I'm-so-innocent-and-adorable" feint, so much that he could probably wrap the redhead around his little finger if he so desired, unlike the rest of the world's population, who the redhead _knows_ he has wrapped around his own little finger. Thinking about it, maybe I should hire Bryan as my own personal 'Tala Repellent'… Or maybe I should stop this thought process as I'm actually starting to feel bad about it, Tala _is_ my best friend after all, no matter how much we get at each other's throats every now and then.

"_Burning?_" Whoosh! Kami that boy can move when motivated. I already knew that though: I've seen him annoy Bryan, and after doing something like that, you _have_ to be able to move, or you're pretty much as good as dead, because Bryan is just such a friendly chap. Heh, not such a great cook as he thought though, by the sounds of things. Still, I don't smell burning cookies so I hope for everybody's sake that it was just a joke, or Tala will be unbearable for the rest of the day, he's a little too proud at times and gets 'very upset' (i.e. he acts it to get sympathy) if things go wrong, sad as it sounds. You know, I'm getting the feeling it _was_ just a joke, Bryan's got a slightly more sinister frown than usual, so I know he's only playing around. This is about as playful as Bryan gets, if you could _call_ it playful, that is, even though in reality it's more of a spiteful jab at people than actual play – because he gets a kick out of other people's pain. He is the very meaning of 'sadist'.

"Want a hand with the lights?" Much as I try not to, I just can't help but smirk at the image of him practically wrestling the string of fairy lights up on that step ladder, but now of course he thinks I'm just taking the piss, though my question was actually completely sincere. The sadistic glint that he acquired after teasing Tala has disappeared from his eyes and he's now fixing me with a glare that could kill the Devil, I can tell he's trying really hard not to bare his teeth too. He reminds me of some angry wild animal that's about to strike it's prey and rip it to shreds, yet before he does so I may have to remind him that I am his host and possibly the most reliable friend he has, and if he attacks me I won't get him anything for Christmas… But more importantly, Phoenix beats Falcon _any_ day. (Ask anyone)

He just muttered something at me through gritted teeth that sounded suspiciously like 'fuck off', and is still fixing me with his death-glare. It's almost tempting to tease him and tell him how _sweet_ he looks, but I know that the outcome of such an action wouldn't be appreciated by my property and person, or my fairy lights for that matter. Perhaps I should remind myself that he's holding a hammer before I open my mouth, just in case something comes out wrong. Or, since he's decided to go back to putting up (or putting up _with_) said fairy lights, perhaps I should just keep my mouth closed and let him continue his job like the good friend I am.

_Mmm_, something smells good…

------------------------------------

"What do you think, guys? Be honest!"

It appears to be lunch break; lunch consisting of partly-burned cookies, courtesy of Tala, a good steaming mug of coffee, courtesy of yours truly, a delicious bowl of pasta, courtesy of Marie, and the sickening stench of smoke while we're trying to eat, courtesy of Bryan. I had to give in about him smoking inside considering the snow has welled up against the doors making it more than difficult to get out the house, and the lilac-haired teen goes into a mood that is disgustingly difficult to cope with unless he has a cigarette at _least_ every twenty minutes, therefore I decided to let him have the utility room to smoke in until the snow clears up, which had better be soon because the smell of that thing is brining back memories and very slowly making me want one. Still, Marie is here and so I must resist, plus the fact that if I did have one I'd probably feel really crap about it afterwards. Tala's giving us all a very expectant look, kind of like a puppy that's waiting to be fed, so I suppose I had better answer his question. To be honest, the cookies aren't half bad, though the _other_ half leaves a lot to be desired. Still, they're edible so I won't bring him down from his fantastically happy mood by telling him that I refuse to eat a second one because they're a bit… Ack; and _that_ was putting it nicely.

"Not bad, Tal." Well restrained Kai. I'm so glad I was nice about it, his pretty blue eyes are now shining with such a pleased light that I want to hug him, he's so cute sometimes. Now I just hope Bryan is as gentle as I was, I hate it when he brings the redhead down for no good reason, it just isn't fair. Telling Tala that something he has tried so hard with is awful and that he shouldn't have bothered is like telling a child their favourite pet has died, but without the endless tears. He's like a child in a lot of ways, despite being nearly eighteen, but I suppose that when someone wasn't really given the chance to _have_ a childhood, as soon as they do have the chance, they take it. That's what Tala has done anyway, and he's really enjoying it. Bryan, on the other hand, doesn't appear to care that he missed out on all the things children take joy in and still dedicates most of his time to beyblading, or walking his dog. I was surprised when Tala first told me that Bryan had bought himself a puppy since he just didn't seem the type of person to want to give so much time to another living creature, but then I understood that he was actually lonely at home (until Tala moved in to a flat a few streets away) and wanted some company day and night, plus it soon dawned on me that he's the type of person that, if he makes a commitment to something, he will stick to it through and through. Speaking of Bryan, it looks like he's about to comment on the cookies so I hope he gives it plenty of thought before he does so, otherwise I'll have to jump in and eat another one of these hideous things.

"Good." One word, but since it was one kind-hearted reply to a very sensitive (acting) person then I am impressed, nice one Bry, Tala will be happy for the rest of the day. "'Nother one." So few words, but _damn_ does he get his point across well, better than I ever did when I was Captain 'Sour Pants' (as Tyson called me) of the Bladebreakers, that's for sure. The surly teen is just holding his hand out unenthusiastically toward the redhead across the table from him, yet it's easy to tell he's expecting it to be filled with more cookies, making Tala smile happily. Woah… On second thoughts, not such a 'nice one Bry', happy Tala is lovely in small doses, but _this_ happy _all_ day? I'm going to need a good stiff drink by the time we've finished decorating this place, I can tell. Apparently, Bryan wasn't even 'just being nice' with that answer either, he's just scoffed another two cookies, shoving them straight down his throat both at once, and they're pretty big cookies too. For a guy who barely eats I'd say he's doing really well, that's three he's had already, and reaching for a fourth. I've also noticed that every time he takes another, Tala's grin grows bigger and bigger, and I'm thinking that maybe he slyly put something in them, but then he wouldn't have eaten any himself since he's _really_ not the type of person to do drugs.

"_And so they all sat in peace and quietly sipped their coffee, chomping on the best cookies they have ever tasted…_Aww, it just sounds like such a happy ending!" Okay, on second thoughts, maybe there _is_ something in these cookies. I chuckle quietly at Tala while both Bryan and Marie shake their heads, the latter in amusement, the former in exasperation. There's no point getting stressed out at him though, he's too cute and adorable to stay irritated with for long… I think I'm calling Tala cute too often, I hope I don't say it aloud at any point or somebody will get the wrong idea. 'Somebody', no doubt, being Bryan.

"These cookies are good Tala…" I can tell that she secretly feels the same way I do about these cookies. "But I want everyone to finish up now though because we still have a lot to do." That the politest way of saying 'stop stuffing your faces and get to work' that I've ever heard, and it would only be Marie who would have been able to keep her manners long enough to say something like that. Bryan is currently rolling his eyes and trying to shove even more of the half-black cookies down into his apparent bottomless pit of a stomach while Tala is positively _beaming_ about the success of his cooking, and I can tell he's genuinely happy about it because he's actually decided (of his own accord!) to help me clear everything away, which is what I've just started to do. I give him a quick nod of appreciation for his help then carry on swiftly moving these dishes to the side for my house staff to wash up later. I may think about investing in a dishwasher one day, it would save people so much time… Anyway, it looks like we have to get back to work now, tinsel and more lights and star-thingies that hang from the ceiling and such. I doubt Bryan's going to want to 'play' with the lights anymore so it looks like it's my turn. I'll send Tala to the spare room upstairs for extra decorations too, then maybe I can convince him and Bryan to wrap tinsel round the banisters, that would look good.

"Tal, go get the boxes of decorations from the spare room." I say offhandedly while climbing up the ladder to finish off what Bryan started with these lights. He really has done a poor job, but I don't think I have the energy to tell him, since he spent so long cursing at these things and trying really hard to get it right (bless his little woollen socks) that I know he wouldn't refrain himself from chasing me at full speed around my home with some kind of deadly weapon, no doubt the corkscrew on his penknife. I love the way that Tala just obeys me with no questioning (when in the right mood), he's already bounding his way up the stairs on his way to find some interesting décor from the stacks that Marie forced me into buying yesterday. Not entirely sure why we lugged it all up the stairs, but at least I have a half-witted redhead to lug it all back down for me. He's so sweet, bouncing up the stairs, singing Christmas carols…

"Deck the halls with boughs of… _Bollocks_!"

Tripping over his own foot and hitting his chin on the step below, pouting at Bryan for letting out some evil-sounding noise that I assume was his laugh… Yeah, Tala's just so sweet.

"'Tis the season to be dippy." I sing rather tunefully (if I may say so myself), causing another snigger from Bryan and a piercing glare from the unfortunate redhead. Actually, that was probably uncalled for, my little song, that is; still, the Christmas spirit affects us all in different ways, that's my excuse anyway. On any normal day, of _course_ I wouldn't have been so mean as to laugh at his pain, I would have run straight up there to make sure he was alright… And if you believe that, you'll believe anything.

"I'm going to tell Rei he's unwelcome here and that you don't like him!" Tala shouts, picking himself up and clambering the rest of the way up the stairs. I really doubt he'd do that to me and ruin my _entire_ Christmas, but I'd better do something really nice for him just in case. I'm getting worried, I think the 'Christmas spirit' is really getting to Bryan, he's still laughing. I shoot him a questioning glance but just he shakes his head, smirking.

"It was just the 'deck the halls with boughs of bollocks' that got me." He sniggers. Yes, I was right, Christmas is really getting to Bryan's brain, he isn't thinking straight. It must be really difficult for him to keep all his emotions so negative all the time, I suppose that that would lead anybody to insanity around such an exciting and joyful time of year. Poor guy. Still, I think I'd rather Bryan going a little bit loopy to 'Mister PMS' up there having a giggle fit, because I've witnessed that and it's just plain _scary_.

Well, better get back to work I suppose, and hope that everything runs smoothly with tree-and-food-shopping tomorrow. I have to remember to buy _lots_ of food, I've never forgotten how much the guys can eat – Especially Tyson, it's a wonder that guy isn't fat. Anyway, I can hear Tala struggling with the boxes upstairs (honestly, they're not that heavy! What _is_ it with my friends?) so I'd say it's definitely time to start hammering nails into the woodwork so I can pretend I didn't hear him calling for help, which he is doing now… Bless. Aren't I a good friend? _Sigh_.

Heh… Two days until they get here. Two days until I get to see Rei. Two days until all hell is unleashed upon my house and home. Two days, and I can't _wait_.

------------------------------------


	4. 22 Dec : I've Missed You Guys!

**A/N** : Yeah, so I like skipped a day.

**Warning** : Strong language, yaoi. **There's some good 'ole Mariah-bashing in this chapter!** (Woohoo!)

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. The characters you do not recognise are mine and are not to be stolen/used in any story other than my own.

------------------------------------

**_All I Want : Chapter Four_**

**_December 22nd_**

I am completely psyched. Today is the day that my old team arrive here and, to be honest, I'm a lot more excited than I thought I would be. Inside I am jumping up and down, but (for dignity's sake) in reality I am sat in a small café, sipping at my coffee and staring out of the window into the misty sky, watching the aeroplanes come and go. I seriously can't wait for the guys' plane to get in, I still have another hour to wait yet, but I insisted upon getting here early, just in case. I got here, the airport that is, about 2 hours ago with Tala and Bryan, but they got bored after about forty minutes (well, Tala did; Bryan just accompanied him home to make sure he didn't get himself into any trouble) so left me here on my own, drinking said coffee and staring expectantly out of the surrounding windows out to the snowy landscape before me. I'm glad the weather has been alright, calm-ish; I would have been so pissed off if their plane had to be cancelled or delayed due to blizzards or dangerous winds, or any other 'natural disaster' that my homeland _often_ has to offer. Knowing me, I would have hit something.

"It's _him_… It's _Kai Hiwatari_!"

Hn. There goes another one. Since I've been here I have had so many stares directed at me, whispers, exclamations of love or hate; obviously people haven't forgotten me yet. I'm just happy I haven't been flooded with a group of screaming fan girls yet, they're the most annoying thing this world has ever offered me, including Tyson when I first met him. Alright, so I learnt to put up with him, and I'd even go as far to say I found a good friend in him by the time I left the team for good last year… But I will never, and I mean _ever_ be able to put up with those God damn fan girls, the ones that decide they have the 'charm' to be able to talk to me are the worst ones, because after their friends egg them on by saying 'Go for it! Talk to him!' they go all giggly, and there is nothing I hate more than girly-girls. Actually I don't much like tomboys either. Fuck it, I just hate girls in general, stands to reason why I'm gay, I suppose; after having to put up with a bunch of prepubescent fan girls since I was fourteen, it really does put me off them.

However, I wouldn't be surprised to find out that Tyson is now _dating_ one of his fan girls, he was the only one on the team that actually liked getting all the attention, the rest of us hated it with a passion. I think Max liked it at first, but it slowly started to fade as he got older and more mature. Rei though, like me, never liked it. The odd compliment was accepted happily with a smile that made said fan girls squirm and giggle (it had it's effect on me too, but I dealt with it in ways that showed _far_ more dignity), but he seemed to despise getting _too_ much attention from them – Especially from Mariah.

Remember Mariah? That pink thing that used to follow Rei around like a moth to a flame? Oh yes. I'm sure you all know _my_ opinion of her. I hate the bitch. For a start, she was always trying to prove how good she was right from the start : Like that day in China when we encountered Rei's old White Tiger team for the very first time and that Kevin kid battled Tyson. Straight away, Mariah was trying to prove herself to Rei, offering to battle _me_, accusing me of being scared and crap like that when all she was doing was trying to flirt with Rei… And in the end, I did a _much_ better job of that than she did (not to boast or anything). All _she_ did was talk big and use her beyblade's attack to slice a wok into pieces, while _I_ used my Dranzer to stop Rei being hit in the face with another blade. That was _years_ back but I still remember the 'good old times' we used to have together – And yes, I really have had a crush on Rei for that long. Back then though that's all it was, just a crush. Now it's more than that, now I _feel_ something every time I see him, and he's the only person I have ever felt this way about. Sentimental? Not really, but it's definitely the truth.

_Sigh_. I shouldn't have gotten here so early. Tala did tell me that yesterday when I told him I wanted to be early, but I didn't bother listening since Tala's advice isn't usually that reliable, but this time it was. Actually, yesterday he was being strangely mature (as mature as Tala gets, anyway), it was odd seeing him so… Grown up. It's not that Tala's childish antics get on my nerves exactly, but he can be very trying sometimes. Yesterday though, he was different, like he'd suddenly turned into a responsible adult over night – I'm almost wondering if Bryan said or even _did_ something to him to help him along, but it's doubtful; whether my close-to-silent friend admits it or not, he loves Tala just the way he is; but then again, who wouldn't? The bouncy redhead is simply adorable (60 per cent of the time, the other 40 leaves _more_ than a lot to be desired), nobody could ever want to change him. If they did, I'd kill them.

As I was saying, yesterday he was in a good mood and was acting his age rather than his shoe size, and the three of us had… Possibly a few _too_ many laughs, actually, but it was great fun. Marie had to work so she wasn't there to keep her usual close eye on us, and I think I'm glad for that: if she'd been there, I know for a fact that Bryan would have kept up his usual "I never smile or even think about it" stance and not _enjoyed_ himself for once. We had the task of putting my tree up in the living room and decorating it (shock horror, without Marie's help), then we all went shopping to buy some Christmas food for the big turkey dinner that I'm going to try (and probably fail) to cook – And while we were there, Tala got the giggles and I did some serious thinking about my two friends... And nearly got into some serious trouble, of course.

_- Rewind -_

"You need a turkey, Kai."

"Point out the obvious, why don't you?"

"I was only _saying_…"

Some times I love them to bits. Other times I just want them to shut up. This is one of the 'other' times. We've only been in this two storey super-market for about ten minutes, but they're already starting on their usual Argument-of-the-Day. Yes, congrats guys, I need to buy a turkey. Actually, I'm getting two, one for Tyson and one for the rest of us… What the _hell_ has Bryan got?

"Instead of a turkey, you could always feed them this."

Oh my God. It's dead rhinoceros. "Bryan, what _is_ that?" It's huge… And bleeding. Oh Kami, he didn't kill and skin anyone did he?

"Beef." If that is beef then it's a whole cow. Okay, not literally, but it is a pretty damn big piece of meat. Bryan's holding it against his torso and even _his_ broad shoulders can't be seen from behind this thing. Believe me when I say, it is one fucking big bit of animal.

"That doesn't really fit in with the Christmas spirit." Did I _really_ just say that? Kai Hiwatari, Voice of Reason… I think not. Maybe I used to be the voice of reason on my beyblading team, but when I'm at home and in the company of my two best friends I seem to be quite a different person. By 'different' I mean 'emotionally open'.

"It would feed them all though." That is positively disgusting to look at. It makes me want to go vegetarian – Seriously.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I'll just go over here now and find a _turkey_. You know Bryan? Christmas Turkeys? Ever heard anybody singing about the 'Christmas Bleeding-Unidentified-Dead-Animal'? I think not. I worry about Bryan's sanity sometimes (by sometimes I mean ninety nine point nine per cent of the time).

"I've got the packaged stuffing, the ready-to-bake Yorkshire puddings and some instant gravy powder, because you don't know how to cook _real_ food. Okay?" Yeah, thanks Tala. Bitch.

"Hn." Who says I can't cook? … Wait, that was meant to be said to Tala. Focus, brain, focus. "Who says I can't cook?"

_- Pause -_

Remember that giggle fit I told you about? Yeah, 'nuff said. Even Bryan had a good chuckle at my expense, I didn't realise I was such a bad cook. I actually thought I was alright in the kitchen… _I_ like my cooking.

_- Play -_

"Trust us on this one Kai, if you really want to impress Rei this year, stay _away_ from the kitchen." Am I seriously that bad?

"Thanks Tal. You're a _real_ good friend." Hn, they're a pair of bastards. I look away for a second, glaring at the floor while they laugh at me, then turn my glare toward my _wonderful_ redheaded friend. I have a question to pose. "If I'm supposed to stay away, then who's going to cook Christmas dinner?" Silence. And not the kind I like. They're both just _looking_ at me as if to say… Oh shit. "I said I didn't want you guys there on Christmas day."

"Oh come _on_ Kai!" He's giving me that sweet, pleading look. Big ice-blue eyes, just gazing at me. I know I'm cracking. I cannot give in. "We'll be really quiet." The voice! The pout! Must resist. Must resist.

"How the hell else were you expecting to feed them?" Thank you Bryan, you've successfully drawn my attention away from Tala and his pout (they are two separate things, you see) with the _longest_ sentence you've ever said. Congratulations are in order. Wait… If my brain was in gear I would have realised that he had just insulted me. Here Bryan, feel the wrath of my 'Hiwatari Death Glare'.

"Looks can't kill Kai, but if they could I'm sure he'd be dead now. Come on, let's shop some more. We still have loads to get, right?" Is it just me or did Tala just sound suspiciously like Marie? _Shudder_. One's enough, I want to keep _my_ Tala, not a new one! "Aww wow! Balloons!" … Apparently I'm in luck.

"Balloons?" I follow the elder teen with my eyes as he bounces over to a stall selling helium balloons in various colours. He had better not buy any, I'll tell you that now. He's talking to the woman in charge of the stall, smiling and nodding occasionally, casually leant up the wall next to him. He looks so at peace these days, the way his eyes sparkle when he smiles, and the mere fact that he _does_ smile now. He never used to, not when I used to see him in the abbey or when he was part of the Demolition Boys team under Boris's control. He looks so happy and content, it really makes me feel warm inside. I love Tala. Not in the way I love Rei of course, but in the way that only two very close friends could ever love each other. He's the best friend I could ever wish for, despite him having his mood swings every now and then and screaming about hating me, I know he doesn't. He's only ever said the words "I hate you" once to me, but after seeing the look on my face he never did it again. We do still fight, but it's never anything big these days, and we only have Bryan to thank for that.

Boris's death changed them both. Tala's happy and Bryan has actually opened up a hell of a lot, even though he himself doesn't seem to notice it yet. I know that Bryan is a lot like me, scarily so in fact, and so I know that he'll get more and more open as time goes on, just like I have, and one day the 'get-away-from-me-or-else' vibe will fade from him too, like it has done with me and Tala. We were all the same. Admittedly, I wasn't as bad as those two, they stayed for many years longer than I did at the abbey and it was made sure that every last bit of emotion was crushed out of them, like they had tried to do with me. For a while it worked, it took me a long time to open up to my team, but I thank them for trying. Before I met that bunch I was with the Blade Sharks. I wasn't their friend, I was their leader and nothing more. When the Bladebreakers came to be, I wasn't their leader, I was their Team Captain. I was no longer a bird in wing with followers, I was _part_ of something. The team didn't follow me like the Blade Sharks did, they were on the same level, often far ahead of me to be honest, and that's how I liked it. Hopefully one day it will be the same for Bryan, he deserves it.

Most people think Bryan is a bad guy, someone who is cold and heartless and nothing more than that. They couldn't be more wrong. He may not speak much, but when he does, there is ultimate confidence in his voice, I think that scares people off, but the only reason he is confident is because he _can_ be. When he was under Boris's control, he wasn't confident, he, like Tala, just acted it because they _had_ to. They weren't given any leeway, either they were confident and won every match or they were unconfident, lost and got severely punished. Which would you choose? Now though, now they aren't under that pressure and I know that a lot had been lifted from Bryan's shoulders. When it comes down to it, he is still just a teenager who has had a bad childhood. There are millions of us in the world, there shouldn't be, but there are, and we're all the same. We just want to live like normal people and have normal lives and do teenage things. I know for a fact that Bryan has invited Tala round for nights Vodka and video games before. They laugh, they have fun. They're just teenagers. Bryan is closer to Tala than he is to me because they went through it all together, they were always there for each other when times got rough, but I'm here for him too now and I really hope he'll open up to me too one day. He's a good guy, even if he does tend to be very negative.

I am pulled from my thoughts when Tala runs back over to us at a hurried pace, his lips curved into a mischievous smirk, his eyes shining with excitement. "Guys, I've been _spotted_." Just when I was about to ask what the hell he was on about, a group of four teenage girls peek round the end of an isle to glance at us, giggling. I roll my eyes, sighing. I hate fan girls.

"Hn. Let's go." I suggest, pushing the shopping trolley toward the checkouts. I don't understand why fan girls have to stare at you all the time, everybody goes shopping, it's a normal thing. If we were all running down the isles stark naked while singing the Welsh national anthem (not that any of us know it) then maybe I'd understand the stares. But we're not. We're just shopping… What's that smell? I look around and my eyes widen as their gaze lands on Bryan. "You can't _smoke_ in here." I whisper, glaring as he shrugs, taking a drag. The fan girls are drawing nearer, still swooning pathetically over Tala's ass (not that it isn't fantastic – oops, did that slip out?) and we're still a good few isles from the checkouts.

"We're going to get in some serious trouble." The redhead points out the obvious, eyes flicking between the Giggle Mob and Bryan's cigarette. "Put it out Bryan, smoke outside… _Please_." It was the pout and the urging 'please' at the end that did it, despite the lilac-haired teen's immunity to Tala's cuteness, he does what he is told and stubs the thing out. Nice one Tal. We're just coming up to the checkout and the Giggle Mob appear to have backed off, for which I am glad as if we'd had to 'escape' then either my shopping wouldn't have been done or, in the worst case scenario, we would have had to shoplift everything and then let Bryan burn the place down just for good measure. Hey, I did say the _worst_ case scenario.

_- Pause -_

So that was pretty much our day yesterday. After that we went home, put the shopping (which I _did_ pay for) away in cupboards and fridges, made and ate toast and drank some coffee, I said goodbye to the guys, wrapped the last of my presents, went to bed, woke up in the morning, had breakfast, made sure the place was neat and tidy, called Tala and Bryan to come over, came to the airport, they got bored and went home… And that pretty much takes us back to where we began. So here I am, sat here in the airport, waiting for my old team to arrive so I can get to know them and share a good Christmas. Hn, how _sweet_. _Sigh_. I wonder how long I have to wait now…

"_Flight 72N5R Tokyo to Moscow has arrived."_

Well that answers my question. That would be Tyson and Kenny's plane. Honestly, why couldn't Rei's have got in first so I could have spent some quality time with my favourite neko-jin before 'Pain In The Backside One and Two' arrived? A little voice in the back of my mind is telling me it's sod's law. How _polite_. I've suddenly realised that I am in fact standing up, my excitement of seeing all the guys has taken over my brain. I hate Christmas. No… Bad Kai. Christmas is _good_. Best go and wait at the arrivals gate I suppose…

At the speed I'm walking I guess I am a bit over-excited. I do love the guys though, even if I'd never admit it to their faces. I want to see Rei, I'm finally noticing just how much I've missed him, his smile and his laugh. I wonder how he is? I'll find out soon enough, I'll love seeing the shine in his eyes on Christmas morning when he opens his presents and sees that I do really have a heart underneath my 'cold and distant' exterior. I'm not cold and I'm not distant and everyone will see that very soon. It's only three days until Christmas, well two, it depends how you look at it I suppose, but I can't wait for the guys' reactions when they see the gifts I've got them. I'm so considerate, I've spent so much on them.

I got all of them a scarf, a personalised chocolate plaque and two small bags of toffee pennies each, then I also got the sled and the truffles to share, plus some other things. I got a large coffee mug for Kenny because he loves the delicious dark liquid almost as much as I do; I got a _huge_ tub of shortbread biscuits for Tyson; I bought Max a new pair of blading gloves since his got pretty battered in the last tournament; and for Rei, I paid out for a pad of cotton-paper and a box of painting equipment with paints, because I found out last year that he is quite the artist, plus I'd love to see some of his artwork so this may be the perfect chance. I'm going to give them all a Christmas card with a photo of us all slipped inside for the sake of sentiment – I searched through all my pictures and managed to find one where all of us (including me) are smiling, so got that copied for them. I love that picture, me and Rei are at the back and the other three are standing in front of us with their arms across each other's shoulders. I've actually framed it and hung it on my wall next to my bed, I thought it was great.

"Kai!"

Holy shit, is that _Tyson_? I guess it is because he's with Kenny, who doesn't look that much different than before, he just has slightly more sophisticated-looking glasses that show off his big green eyes. Hey, double take that! Kenny has green eyes, something I had never known before as I have never actually seen them. His hair is still the same and he still wears very neat clothing: crisp clean white trainers, khaki green trousers, a cream coloured shirt and a khaki green tie, colour co-ordinated as always. Tyson on the other hand does not look like the Tyson I remember. You can tell he is older, he looks his age now. His old red trainers have been replaced with black ones and he's wearing black jeans instead of blue ones, a red t-shirt replaces the old yellow one and a black jacket in place of his favourite red one that I never thought I'd see him without. His hair is longer and kept in a ponytail that's hanging a couple of inches below his shoulder blades, and the cap has gone – Another article I never thought he'd remove from his usual attire. He looks more like Hiro these days, but his still has that _awfully_ cheesy grin plastered across his face. And speaking of things plastered across his face, I never imagined Tyson as one to get two lip piercings and a tongue piercing, but here he is, standing right in front of me with bits of metal poking out all over the place.

"You look different." Oh yeah, nice greeting Kai, right on track. I hope I come out with something better than that when Rei turns up.

"So do you!" Oh yeah, that's a good point. My hair is much longer these days too, probably about the same length as Tyson's _used_ to be. I still have my scarf, of course, and the little black jacket that made the fan girls swoon when it was removed, but I've gone back to my old style: Black sleeveless top and baggy blue jeans. That's my usual anyway, but right now I am wearing a rather large grey hoodie and fur-lined trench coat because it's _fricking freezing_ outside. Before I can register what is happening, Tyson has throw his arms around me and given me a rather painful bear hug. Thanks Tyson. Damn I've missed you guys.

"How are ya man?" He practically shouts at me. Remind me to buy ear plugs later. I smirk slightly though, his clothes may have changed but he is still the same.

"Good. You?" He nods a vigorous reply that I guess means he's fine. I turn my attention to Kenny. "Chief?" He nods, smiling.

"Yes, thanks Kai." He talks a little bit more but I don't hear a word because the heavens have sent an angel down to greet me and all I can see right now is that angel. Well, maybe not quite that cheesy, but Rei _is_ walking towards me with that gorgeous smile on his face, his deep amber eyes dazzling with festive cheer.. It takes my breath away. And his _hair_! My God. It isn't in it's usual braid anymore, instead he's wearing it in a loose ponytail that sways out with every stride he takes, teasingly whipping the air at either side… Damn, I can be so romantic. Is this romance or am I just being a cheese-filled love struck teenager? The second one.. Yeah, I though so. _Sigh_. He looks the same as he always did in his Chinese style tabard with the red sash tied round his waist, a red Ying Yang bandana keeping his fringe out of those fucking beautiful eyes of his. The only difference is the fitted black jacket with red piping that is clinging _nicely_ to his curvy figure.

"Earth to Kai!" I turn my head quickly back to Tyson who giving me a look that I can't quite describe, maybe he noticed the way I was staring at Rei… Maybe he's figured me out _already_. That would be bad. "Man, you were totally scoped out!"

"Rei's here." I say as if it wasn't obvious since he's only a couple of meters away now. Should I go and help him with that bag? It looks pretty heavy… Don't be such a tit Kai, he can handle a bag that he's been carrying all the way from _China_. Kami's sake. I need to get a grip.

"Yeah Kai, we noticed." He says with a sly smirk, winking. "Secret's safe with us, bud." Um, what? "Hey Rei buddy! How's it going?"

My Heaven just turned into Hell. "Hey Tyson, not bad! Chief, what's up? Kai, thanks for the invite." Or perhaps it could still be a little bit heavenly.

"No problem." Okay, all I have to do is stand here, none of them will talk to me anyhow. Just stand here, wait for Max and…

"Hey guys!"

_SLAM._ It was small and blond and went that way. That's what I'm going to have to tell the police when they see the hit and run mess that Max has just managed to make. I think it was supposed to be a hug, but the guy tripped over his shoelace about a meter away from us and sent himself and Tyson flying. It was quite comical, actually. I should have laughed – I've just remembered how much I have to prove.

"Hehe, sorry Tyson… Hey Kai! Thanks for inviting us, this is going to be _so cool_!" He hasn't changed a bit. He still looks the same, but like the rest of us, his hair is a bit longer and a little tamer. He's wearing a green t-shirt with an orange jacket shrugged loosely over the top and (what looks like) matching orange _skiing_ trousers, a pair of white trainers with green laces poking out from underneath. Looking at all the guys, I feel a little over dressed, but I know how cold it is outside and I know they're going to freeze while we wait for a taxi.

"Max, I agree. I'm glad you could all make it." I turn my head slightly toward Tyson to cheekily add "I've got plenty of food at home, hot and cold." The others laugh, while Tyson does something I never thought I'd see him do. I thought he was innocent, but he's just given me _The Finger_ and pulled a really sarcastic smile, but he's laughing with the rest of them now. Well, I'd best take them home. "Got everything?" This is going to be a fun week, I can tell. Everyone is ready so I guess it's time to go wait for a cab and feel smug while I'm warm and they're cold. Sorry guys, but this _is_ Russia, and I'm feeling particularly high spirited, but if I start to act like Tala, somebody slap me.

A fun week ahead… A _long_ fun week.

------------------------------------


	5. 23 Dec : With Chocolate On Top

**A/N** : Thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter, here's another one for you! I live in England – College **_isn't_** the same as university!

**Warning** : Strong language, yaoi.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. The characters you do not recognise are mine and are not to be stolen/used in any story other than my own.

------------------------------------

**_All I Want : Chapter Five_**

**_December 23rd_**

"I'm really hungry."

"Tyson dude, you're _always_ hungry!"

I love these guys so, so much. Ever since they arrived yesterday, we've all just been chatting about old times and how great things used to be. We have yet to chat about 'new times' though, and I'm sure looking forward to that. I can just imagine it : _"Hey guys, haven't seen you for a whole year but I want you to know that I'm gay and have a huge crush on Rei."_ I doubt that would go down too well.

"What's been going on in your life then Kai?" Max asks, polite as ever. Ah, how I'm laughing inside. The irony. Shall I tell them? I think not.

"All sorts. I've mostly been hanging out with Tala and Bryan and going to college… You?" Wow, I didn't realise that all four of them were listening and hanging on my every word, then again, I suppose it must be strange for them to see and hear me being so casual. Compared to how I was when I last saw them, I do talk more openly, admittedly. I have Bryan to thanks for that – Congrats my Near Silent friend.

"Cool. I went to America to visit my mum for a while in the summer, started college, got a job in my dad's shop. I've been having a way cool time! How about the rest of you?"

"I've been practising my martial arts, starting college, making new friends… Are any of you homophobic?" Hmm? Not you as well Tyson… Huh? Everyone's looking at me. Oh, I get it, he asked a 'very important' question and I didn't answer. I shake my head for the sake of it, but if I'm correct, I think Tyson already knows I'm not… I still can't believe that. "Okay, well I had a girlfriend for a while but she totally broke my heart, so my brother – You remember Hiro? – Yeah, he set me up with Brooklyn and we've been dating for 5 months now." Well that's something I never thought I'd hear. Well, kudos to you Tyson, he's not bad looking, if not a bit weird… They're all just _staring_ at me and I'm having a really horrible thought, but I get the feeling that I'll need to be kicking myself soon. I clear my throat.

"Did I say that out loud?" I ask, giving myself that promised mental kick when they all nod or make some kind of reply to say that yes, I did. Well done, Kai. I've never seen the guys look so surprised since I got beaten by Johnny of The Majestics three years ago.

"No worries Kai," Max laughs, giving me a friendly pat on the shoulder. "No worries at all." Well, I have to say, telling them the ways of my sexuality was far easier than I expected, I didn't even have to say 'the words'.

"What did you mean by 'a bit weird'?" Ah, I may have offended Tyson with that accidental outburst, I'd forgotten that small fact. This is where I am glad for my quick wit.

"The whole 'King of Darkness' thing." That will do, I remember Tyson saying that he found all a bit freaky once, so he'll buy that excuse. I actually meant that I find Brooklyn a little bit strange. For example, I've seen him sit and talk to beetles for _hours_, playing with the creatures in his hands. He may schizophrenic though, which wouldn't surprise me as he has many of the symptoms, like being really sweet and kind and smiley one minute, 'Destruction Derby' the next, making friends with the creatures of the Earth because "nobody will listen"… Sure, I'll bet he's a nice enough guy, I haven't seen him since he almost killed me so I guess he could be a real sweetheart by now. To my surprise, Tyson is laughing.

"Yeah, I thought that's what you were going to say. He doesn't even beyblade anymore, he works in an animal shelter instead, much to Hiro's disappointment." Brooklyn? Quit blading? My God…

"I never thought Brooklyn would leave the stadium! He was an ace blader." Rei chimes in. Mmm, Rei. He looks so good right now, all curled up in that arm chair, his hair spread across his back, the black of it contrasting perfectly with the white of his clothes, black and white, just like a tiger. He's so perfect.

"Yeah, he quit because Kai beat him and then he proceeded to nearly kill most of the population." Nicely put Tyson… Though, that was an amazing battle between those two, Tyson and Brooklyn, I mean.

"Don't blame me. I was just proving a point." I state shortly. If he hadn't been so smug all the time then I wouldn't have had to beat him so cruelly like I did, but there was no way I was going to let _that_ little feud drop. I've always had to prove myself, all the way through my beyblading career, I've never been beaten and let it go, I have always had a rematch to prove that I can do it, and I've always come out on top. The phrase 'on top' makes me think of Rei, does that make me perverted?

"I think you well and truly proved your point, Kai." Max chuckles, before looking alternately between Kenny and Rei. "So, what have you guys been up to Chief, Rei?"

"I've been working on designing new attack rings and finding ways to increase the speed and agility of beyblades." Kenny tells us, matter-of-factly. Seriously, doesn't this kid ever just kick back and relax once in a while? "How about you, Rei?"

"I've been at home, visiting my old White Tiger tribe in the village, teaching young kids to blade. It's been great fun, there's a team of them back there who've called themselves the Mountain Cats and they're pretty good, you could probably expect to see them in the next tournament. The team captain is Kevin's cousin, Marino, and she knows all the best moves. Me, Lee and Kevin have been giving her and her team plenty of lessons and tips for the future, I think they could be the next big thing, guys!" The fact that he sounds so excited about all this proves that he is a blader at heart. He's so sweet, teaching the new kids tricks and tactics like that, his heart must be so full of love and care. I wish I could be the one that gets feel the full extent of it – No pun intended. He really does look sweet curled up like that, just like a cat in front of the fire, which I guess he is since he's half cat and he's sitting by the fire… Shush Kai, before you repeat yourself. Again.

At the moment we're all seated around my living room, me in one armchair, Rei in the other. Max and Kenny are lounging on the sofa while Tyson seems more than content sprawled out on his back on the floor, staring at the ceiling with a thoughtful smile on his calm face. I quite like Tyson these days. When I first met him, I couldn't stand the brat he was then, but these days he really has matured into a good guy and I can see us soon becoming close friends in the week that he's here. I think the fact that he's bisexual helps though, it makes me feel a little less on my own in the situation. He smokes too, and I was bad enough to share a cigarette with him this morning, even after swearing I'd never do it again. I just hope Marie doesn't find out because I know she'd go apeshit, even if it was only _half_.

It's early afternoon, just gone one o'clock and we're all sat around with toast and coffee or hot chocolate, which is breakfast for Rei, Max and Kenny and a simple snack for Tyson and I. I was surprised to find that Tyson has started getting up relatively early now, despite his jet-lag. He was out of bed at nine, which I though was impressive for him anyway, but then he told me that he's slept longer than usual due to lag and he'd usually be up at seven. We had breakfast together and talked, but I'm glad he didn't mention anything about the way I was practically _drooling_ over Rei yesterday, that would have just been embarrassing. We went out for the cigarette after that, and I was pretty surprised he smoked. Of all people, I hadn't imagined Tyson to start, especially now I've found out he's dating somebody who is supposed to be a bit of an environmentalist (by 'a bit' I mean 'the biggest ever'). It's pretty ironic, really.

Rei got up just before midday, looking rather tasty walking to the bathroom in just his boxers, his loose ponytail swaying side to side with each step he took. I know that Tyson saw me looking but I don't really care, especially now I know of his sexuality. For some reason, I would have felt a lot more self-conscious about my actions if Tyson was straight. I suppose it's something to do with the fact that he understands my attraction to Rei, to a certain degree. To be honest, I hope he gets up at seven tomorrow so we can chat, I'm bored of Tala's jibes every time I try to talk to _him_ about Rei, so talking to somebody else will no doubt be refreshing, especially as he hasn't 'heard it all before' like Tala and Bryan have. If you're wondering _what_ exactly I want to talk about, it's just the way I feel. If it were up to me, the world wouldn't care and I'd be able to tell everyone and show the world that Kai Hiwatari does have a heart, and more to the point, that he… _I _am capable of loving somebody. Because I do. I love Rei.

Max and Kenny only got up about half an hour ago and are still looking pretty shattered. Kenny's downing coffee like there's no tomorrow (which there had better be since that's Christmas eve..) and Max is quietly sipping his hot chocolate, looking like he's about to fall back to sleep any second. I may mention to him in a minute that he is welcome to go back to bed if he wants to, but I think he, like the rest of us, wants to stay awake and catch up with our old team, it's been too long. That's probably something they'd all like to hear actually.

"Sounds good, Rei." I say in reply to his story, then look around the room at them all again and find the corners of my lips slowly curling up into a small smile. "It's been too long, guys." It has definitely been too long, I have missed them.

"Yeah, we should have kept in touch… I'm real glad you called us all up here Kai." Tyson says, sitting up. He looks like he's about to burst into one of those speeches about friendship and what it means to him before he breaks down into tears and invites us all to a group hug… But no, instead he grins cheesily at us all and lies back down, on his side this time, propped up on one elbow. _Bless_. "Can I have another drink please?" He's definitely grown up. Back when, he'd simply complain about being thirsty until someone got the gist and gave him a drink. Now he has learnt the beauty of _questions_.

"Of?" And I have been around Bryan for too long. One word sentences come so easily these days, maybe I should spend more time with Marie in the chocolate shop where they use _lots_ of words… Chocolate. Damn good idea. Hn, chocolate makes me think of Rei too, and not because they're both really sweet and good for cheering you up.

"A glass of milk?" Tyson replies with a question, seemingly asking if I have any milk, which is pretty dumb considering he had some in his coffee this morning so I must have some of the white stuff in my fridge, right? I nod and stand up to go to the kitchen.. And now he's following me. The kitchen is two rooms down from the living room, yet we haven't spoken to each other on the 'journey', but now we're in the warm space and both sat at the table with a tall glass of milk for Tyson and a steaming mug of coffee for me, I think it's time I asked him why he followed. "Why'd you follow?" He seems to be thinking a little too hard for such an easy question. Should I worry yet?

"Do you like Rei?" Ah. What do I tell him? Say yes, say no, say none of your business? I think he can tell I do by the way I've been acting around the neko-jin teen since they arrived in Russia, but I wasn't expecting him to ask about it. I sigh and sip my coffee, which surprisingly gets a reaction from Tyson. He nods, an understanding sort of look on his face. He must be better at reading body language than I thought, unless I am so pathetically love struck that it's obvious. I raise my head and look him in the eye, then return to my coffee, taking a nice, long savour. Kami, I love coffee. "I'll keep it quiet, I was just wondering."

"Hn." Whatever, just don't open your mouth boy or you may just regret it. I think you're a great guy Tyson, I really do, but do _not_ say anything… On second thoughts, that sounds a little desperate. Let's settle for something a little more 'me'. "You'd better." I grunt. I mentally nod myself a congratulations, that was perfect. Straight to the point and totally un desperate.

"I will. I thought you were acting strangely yesterday and this morning, but after your comment about Brooklyn things started to make more sense." Ten points then Tyson. "Lighten up Kai, it's Christmas the day after tomorrow." Congrats, that's half the reason I'm suddenly feeling a strange sensation in the pit of my stomach, what if things turned out perfectly and I could wake up on Christmas morning with Rei by my side? Unfortunately, that is only the 'what if' game and I have no such luck because the world has been against me since birth – Positive thinking, ne? I sigh again and he sets a look upon me, unblinking. I guess I should say something.

"Tyson…" I start, smirking slightly. I raise my head again to talk to him face to face, preparing for the cheesiest cheese I can muster. "All I want this Christmas… Is Rei." And I really wish I hadn't said that, because his serious face has suddenly cracked open to reveal a monster of a grin. Cheeky bastard is _laughing_ at me. I mock glare at him but he knows I'm still laughing inside. We've developed something good, me and Tyson, and he's only been here just under a day. I can't wait to see his face when he and Max open the sled…

"Chill out Kai, I'm just playing around." He laughs, acting defensive. Yeah, definitely developing a good friendship. We never used to have this and I know it's because he's grown up now, far more mature and responsible than he used to be and he's good to hold a conversation with now. Brooklyn's a lucky guy. He's suddenly started grinning again, don't tell me I said that out loud too! "That little 'All I Want is Rei' speech was _so_ sweet of you." He smiles and actually leans across the table to pat me lightly on the arm, chuckling lightly. "Don't worry. Like I said at the airport, your secret's safe with me… Only, at the airport I was just messing about because you were _staring_, I didn't realise that you did actually like him."

"I don't _like_ him Tyson, I _love_ him." You know what? I hadn't actually meant to say that. Still, I had wanted to prove the whole 'Kai has a heart' thing and so I reckon that that little outburst will get me at least fifty points on the 'Heart Scale'. Tyson's looking at me with an expression that seems to be half surprise, and half mischief. I'm _scared_.

"Exactly how long have you loved him, Kai?" _Sigh_. He would ask that, wouldn't he. Figures. I don't like that look in his eyes, but I decide to answer anyway, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips, and I mean a smile, not my usual leering smirk. Know why I'm smiling? Because he's made me remember exactly how I felt when I saw Rei blade for the very first time and the smoothness with which he beat Tyson in their match, his amazing eyes, his curvy figure and long hair… He was perfection in a person, still is, in fact. Even the time he thought about leaving when his Driger bit beast left his blade in the battle against Kevin, I still thought he was perfect. He was doing that for the team, Kevin stole Kenny's data and I have never forgotten that noble act by Rei, going against his old friends and team mates to stand up for Chief and the Bladebreakers. It was _more_ than noble. They say "nobody is perfect", but when _they_ say it, they mean that the person never gets anything wrong. In that particular sense, nobody _is_ perfect. I see Rei as perfect because he knows what he's doing, he's intelligent, he knows what he wants and he will go to allsorts of lengths to get it. He has so much potential, but he knows it and yet isn't smug about it. He may get things wrong sometimes, that's only human, but he knows that he's done something wrong and _does_ something about it. In morale, he is perfect – And _that_ is what I mean.

"Since the day I met him." I say, still smiling at the memory of Rei's "I don't care" attitude when he first joined the team. He was so laid back, I was just completely drawn in. The gorgeous deep amber eyes, body and overall sex appeal helped though.

"Woah…" He whispers in utter surprise, before tilting his head to one side and fixing me with a questioning look. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Rei and I had a good friendship, I didn't want to ruin that." I look back down into my coffee mug at the darkness of the steaming liquid inside, it suddenly seems deeper than before, though I'm not sure how. I look back up at Tyson after taking a gulp of said liquid, looking directly into those big brown eyes that always made the fan girls go nuts. "It would have hurt too much if he'd turned me down." I can't believe I'm actually telling Tyson all this, I've only ever told one other person everything that I am telling Tyson right now, and that person is Tala, the best friend I have ever had. I know I have matured and opened up, Tyson has too and I can already tell I'll miss the guy when he goes back home after the holiday. Still, I'll still have my precious little Tala. I do love that crazy redhead so very, very much.

"Hey, I understand Kai. Love isn't easy, I figured _that_ one out." He frowns slightly, taking another mouthful of milk, practically glaring at the table as though he blames it for whatever happened in the past. I decide to voice my thoughts.

"What happened?" I ask, sipping more of my coffee (this stuff is good, tasty and strong). And I've just remembered what he said before about having a girlfriend who broke his heart and his brother 'setting him up' with Brooklyn. He's looking slightly perplexed, so I expand my question. "The girl?" He nods curtly once.

"Yeah, she was a total bitch, cheated on me and practically tore me apart. I think that Hiro setting me up with Brooklyn was probably the best thing that's ever happened to me, aside being beyblading World Champion for two years running and meeting you guys, that is." He smiles at me and laughs a bit, shaking his head. "The good old days, hey?"

"Hn, yeah." I snigger. I'm not even drunk but I feel the 'good old days' speech coming on already. Tala and I went through that one a few months back while completely plastered on Vodka. He ended up crying on my shoulder and telling me that he was 'so, so sorry', but couldn't remember what for. Bless his little ginger self. Now to ask Tyson the question that has decided to settle itself in my mind… Because _I_ thought Tyson was straight. "How exactly did your brother set you up with Brooklyn, anyway?"

"Well," he chuckles, "I was so fucked up about this girl that I just stayed shut up in my room all the time and Hiro was getting worried so decided I needed to get over as soon as possible and the best way to do that was to find me somebody new. And apparently he explained all this to Brooklyn, because Brooklyn thought it was pretty obvious that something was bugging Hiro and then Hiro realised that all Brooklyn needed was someone to look after, so he suggested it to him and he seemed a little unsure at first, and I was too because I'd never been with a guy before, but after spending some time with him I realised he was so great for a laugh, and we had so much fun together that we even ended up sharing out first kiss that very night." Aww, nice story Tyson, and surprisingly romantic. We chuckle a bit together, he's a great guy, our Tyson, he really is. "After that I didn't want to let go. He's a _really_ good kisser too." We both smirk again, drinking our drinks simultaneously. "So, Kai. That's my first experience, how about yours?" He grins at me, wiggling his eyebrows. _Sigh_.

"Maybe another time Tyson. The others will wonder where we are." He's pouting now but it's nothing like Tala's pout, and if I can resist _him_ then I can resist _anything_. I prove my point by standing up and turning to leave, picking up my coffee on the way. Sighing loudly, Tyson follows me. We walk into the living room together and stop in our tracks. They're all asleep. Max is sprawled across the sofa, snoring lightly, Kenny is curled up at the other end of the same couch, half lying on Max's legs, his head on the armrest at the side, and Rei… Rei looks so peaceful. He's curled up and purring softly, obviously enjoying the warmth of the fire and the comfort of the chair. He is _such_ a cat. The sight of him brings a smile to my face and I just wish I could go over there and stroke the hair from his eyes, but I don't know what I'd do if he woke up. Run from the room, most likely.

"Don't they look sweet?" Tyson sniggers quietly, looking up at me. I'd never noticed how short he was before, but now that he's standing right next to me it's quite surprising how small he actually _is_. I find a mischievous smirk creeping on to my face.

"They do look sweet… From up here." I reply, looking down at him to prove my point. A mock glare is appearing on his features but I can see that he's trying not to grin. I'll bet he's thinking along the same lines as I am – How the hell did we (of all people) manage to become so close so soon?

"You're meaner than I thought." I'm not mean, this is me being nice, but I suppose he gets that since he's smiling now. I knew that we'd get on well, me and Tyson. I had a feeling. I think the fact that he's like me helps a lot, as I've stated before, but I can tell that I'll be keeping in touch after the visit is all over and he's gone home again. Hopefully by that time, I'll be with Rei. That would definitely be the best Christmas present I could ever get and I think I can only dream considering I doubt it will really happen. I can wish though, can't I? I believe that every person is entitled to a Christmas wish, and Rei is mine. Tomorrow is Christmas eve so I hope the fairies really work their stuff, come on, make my Christmas… All I want is him. His arms around me, kissing me on Christmas morning and whispering those three sacred words…

"_I love you."_

I jump, making Tyson give me a questioning glance. I'm letting my imagination run away with me, those words sounded too real, like Rei actually was whispering them to me. Calm down Kai, it's just your imagination; though I do find myself glancing at Rei.

"You okay there bud?"

"Yeah." Let's not go into the fact I'm hearing things, hey? How about I try not to let on that I just may be a psycho.

"You heard him too, huh?" Uh, what? My gaze is no longer on the neko-jin, but I appear to be staring at Tyson, waiting to hear if I had just heard him correctly.

"Yeah." I feel pathetically dreamy, not that Rei was actually whispering the special words to _me_, but it was fantastic to hear how sensual he sounds when he does say them. I have goose bumps. And Tyson is laughing.

"Goose bumps?" Oh, that's why. He's laughing at _me_ because I don't appear to have a fully functional inner monologue. I'd give myself a pat on the back if it wouldn't make me loose the dignity I have left, which (to be fair) can't be much. He's still looking at me expectantly, so I have two choices. Leave the room, or blush like an idiot. I take choice number one. "Red isn't your colour, Kai."

Apparently I took choice number two as well. I can feel my cheeks burning as I leave the room, hearing Tyson chuckling behind me. Time to go wash my face with some cold water. I can't believe I _blushed_. Still, could have been worse. It wasn't even very noticeable, Tyson just happened to be expecting it so he saw it – That's my excuse anyway. And my God, I can't believe it's Christmas eve tomorrow! This year has gone so fast! Now it's time the fairies got to work so I can have Rei as a gift under the tree, wrapped up with a little red bow on top. Or not wrapped up and just curled up in my bed next to me wearing a red bow (and only a red bow) on top… I'm definitely getting more and more perverted as time goes on. Perhaps I'm just shallow, not that I care. _Sigh_.

I'm looking the mirror after washing my face and slowly beginning to wonder why I'm so anxious about telling Rei how I feel, anyway. He's got such strong morals that he wouldn't turn against me, whether he was interested or not. I'm _Kai Hiwatari_ for fuck's sake, one of the strongest and most respected bladers there has ever been, according to the papers and statistics, anyway. What do I have to hide? Nobody would say anything against me, especially Rei, he's too good. Too good for me, maybe. Still, if I've said this once I have said it a thousand times, I really do want to be with the guy, so I need to stop hiding and say something. Speaking of saying something, I wonder who he was whispering to in his dreams… I could wish all I want that it was me, it's not going to happen, but if he was whispering to someone, that means he's already in love with somebody else. If it's Mariah then I think I'll just _die_. Not literally of course, but I don't think I could take that kind of rejection, she's a _witch_.

"Irritating… Immature… Rude… Pink_ fur ball_." … Not all that insulting, but I really have just dropped myself in it. None other than Rei is standing in the door way, looking at me with tired eyes and a confused look on his face, possibly slightly irate too. I wonder if he guessed who I was talking about, and if he has, I hope he doesn't start screaming and shouting about… What if she's his _girlfriend_ now? A look of horror crosses my face, which gives everything away because now it's bloody _obvious_ who I was muttering about. If it weren't for the 'pink fur ball' comment then everything would be fine. Sod's fucking law! "Sorry." I mutter, before realising that I had actually just _apologised_ to somebody. It seems to have taken Rei by surprise too.

"No problem." He's so damn gorgeous, even when he _has_ just woken up. "I just came to freshen up." Trust me Rei, you look wonderful anyway. Earth to Kai! He wants to _use_ this room. I nod, smiling slightly and move out the way. He smiles softly as he passes, a nod of the head to thank me. I can feel myself blushing again but luckily he's already in the bathroom and behind a closed door. Fuck's sake. I am losing my cool. I hope I'm not going to turn into the pathetic love-sick loser of the century, that would just be awful. Maybe I'll be alright in a bit, I just need to get a hold of myself – Again, no pun intended. Not such a bad idea though.

_Fuuuuck_.

This is going to be one _long_ week.

------------------------------------


	6. 24 Dec : Cruella De Stupid

**Warning** : Strong language, yaoi.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. The characters you do not recognise are mine and are not to be stolen/used in any story other than my own.

------------------------------------

**_All I Want : Chapter Six_**

**_December 24th_**

Can't you just _smell_ the wonderful Christmas air? Here I am, sat outside (and it's fucking _freezing_ out here) in my warmest clothes, thinking about the beauty of the earth in the morning as the sun rises and sets a golden glow across the snow, and I'm slowly sounding a little too much like Brooklyn for my liking. Maybe I should voice my thoughts since Tyson is standing behind me, also taking in the rather prominent Christmassy feeling while smoking (not to mention blowing the 'rejects' all over the back of my head, thanks Tys). He must be missing his strange, psychotic, environmentalist redhead of boyfriend by now. If I spoke my mind then maybe it would make my friend feel more at home.

"Brooklyn would love the sight of this."

But he beat me to it. Still, I supposed he'd be thinking of him, if I had a boyfriend I'd always be thinking of things that made them happy, just for sentimental value. I can be really romantic when I want to be, it's just that nobody has ever seen that side of me and so probably wouldn't believe me if I told them. I wish Rei could see this, actually, he loves nature (not to the extent of _talking_ to it like _some_ people…) but I know he'd appreciate the sight. I nod to show Tyson I'm listening and that I agree; it really is _beautiful_.

I wish everyone could see this, I actually think this counts as a 'natural phenomenon'. I'm sat on the bench on the large patio outside the back of my house while Tyson is leant against the wall behind me and we are both seeing the same. Namely my large garden, which is covered in a thick layer of clean, crisp snow, the morning sunrise casting a deep orange shadow over the scene, the indigo sky slowly lightening to a pale blue-grey as the time goes on. It _really_ is beautiful.

It's just coming up to seven A.M. right now, I've been up since six. After three strong coffees, I am wide awake and ready for action, said 'action' being 'Talk to Rei Part A'. The general idea of this particular stage is to find out if he _is_ with Mariah, then, if he isn't, to find out if he is in fact single at all. Part B will be finding out the ways of his sexuality, Part C (depending on the results of Part B) is either to start the 'Flirting Process' or to call Tala and whine down the phone at him for about six consecutive months. Then Part D, again depending on my results of previous stages, is to either tell him how I feel and make a move, or tell him how I feel and then walk away, once again turning to my lovely redhead of a best friend for sympathy and condolences – Not that he will give either of the afore mentioned, but at least he will listen and give me the occasional pat on the shoulder and no doubt team up with Bryan to plaster me with rum and Vodka to help me 'forget' about everything and then proceed to find me somebody new to obsess over (even though I'm not _obsessed_ with Rei… Much).

I'm hoping everything will go smoothly and I will be able to wake up tomorrow morning in his arms; Rei's that is, not Tala's… Though I really wouldn't turn him down if it ever came to that, he is extremely cute after all, if not a bit ditsy at times. Saying all that about the stages, I get the feeling it could take more than a day, but I'll definitely settle for Boxing Day if Christmas morning is a little too soon for my favourite little neko, (who isn't actually so little) : I noticed yesterday that he is just as tall as I am these days, if not taller. If it weren't for those two months of heavy smoking, courtesy of Bryan, then I'd probably have a few inches more height than I do now. Marie reminded me of that in her lecture after catching me with a cigarette; "Smoking stunts your growth." – Like I'm not half a foot taller than her _anyway_.

Speaking of that daft cow, (ahem) she has taken it upon herself to invite Tala and Bryan over to my home later today and they will no doubt cause some havoc, even after assuring me they will stay quiet, but she did leave me with the promise of bringing Christmas presents for me, so I suppose I can let her off, just this once. I wonder how they'll get on with the guys, Tala and Bryan I mean, not Marie, she'll be fine. I fear there may be a tiny little bit of friction left over since their last meeting, which was left on a rather… _destructive_ note for Bryan and Rei, (which I am _still_ fuming about – For Rei's sake, that is) so they had better be polite and friendly, not to the extent of giving hugs and kisses – though the image of Bryan doing so would bring _much_ amusement to my day – but at least being good natured and kind hearted (_wishful thinking_) enough to not completely destroy my old team with a simple glare or word (which is possible, by the way. Any word from Bryan can sound offensive and life-threatening, even if said word was 'fluff').

I'd hate it if my friends didn't get along with each other, it would probably bring a tear to my eye and a fist to my face if Bryan decided he still doesn't like Rei, since I know which one I'd stick up for, and let's just say a life-long 'friend' wouldn't be too happy about my decision. But still, said life-long friend does know about my feelings for my old team mate and I know, despite him being a bit of a cold bastard at times, he wouldn't do anything that would hurt me. Unfortunately, that isn't for _my_ sake, we're not that closer friend yet, but he'd do it for Tala's sake, considering the redhead would no doubt do something awful to Bryan if I got hurt. It always feels good to have friends who care.

"You coming in or you staying out here?" Tyson breaks the silence with his cheery voice, comparing to how he used to be, it's amazing he's this _awake_ in the morning. It's bizarre. Though... Hasn't he ever heard of the word 'are'? I'm tempted to shake my head as a reply, but since it wasn't a 'yes or no' question then I guess he'd find that pretty frustrating. The thought of him getting confused and wondering whether to risk asking me his question a second time brings a smirk to my lips as in a cruel sense of satisfaction. This is when I realise that no matter how old I am and how many people I open up to and fall in love with, I will always be the same old Kai that my grandfather literally _whipped_ into shape – Whether I like it or not. Still, back then I didn't have friends, I do now, so I'm obviously a nice enough guy otherwise I wouldn't have anybody at all, not even Tala… And _that_ is a painful thought.

He may be cruel at times, he may have been a right evil bastard to the Bladebreakers when they first met him and he might be a little too immature every now and then, but hell, I could not live without my Tala; (yes, _my_ Tala). I don't want to get too over the top about this, but he really has touched my heart with his sweet smile and bright eyes… And the way he's always there for the people he cares about. He really is the best friend I have ever had and probably ever _will_ have and I couldn't ask for anything different.

Since he is such a good friend to both me and Bryan, _nobody_ hurts him and gets away with it. Of course, there have been times in the past that somebody has hurt him beyond repair, one example of such a person being Boris – And what did he get out of it in the end? Being tortured and lacerated to death by a teenager that he himself had raised. Another example being my grandfather, and though he hurt me a hell of a lot more than Tala physically, he practically ripped the redhead's mind to shreds, leaving him in a mental hospital for two months to recover. And again, how did all of that end? Bryan. A car. Road spikes. Dynamite.

That was very well planned actually, I was surprised. I knew that Bryan was extremely intelligent, even though he tends not to show it, but he really impressed me with his plan. I didn't know how it would work, I couldn't even understand the mere physics of it, but when Bryan came back to my house after his 'task' had been carried out, he explained in more detail (keeping every gory fact in said explanation, too) and I finally understood it. I think that that is what makes Bryan such a _dangerous_ person : Not only does he have immense physical strength, but he also has the brain power of about twenty scientists, literally in fact, considering a lot of work from 'geniuses' went into him at the abbey when he was younger. It was supposed to make him a better blader but it simply made him super intelligent as his blading skills couldn't be outdone by any other in the entirety of BioVolt Corporation, except _one_ person. Tala.

The redhead is much stronger than he looks to be honest, and that is why he was chosen as the team captain for the Demolition Boys and not Bryan. Intelligence and physical strength just doesn't cut it against supernatural blading skill. The scientists' work really had a major effect on Tala and _boy_ did they regret that in the end – Tala's actions at the end of the last tournament brought down BioVolt to a crashing halt and, after Bryan had finished with Boris, there was nobody to pick the place back up again. I really respect those two for risking their lives like that, both of them realise what they've done for the world, but neither will admit it. Tala because he's not that immodest and Bryan because he refuses to admit that he actually helped the entire population of the planet. To me, he is adamant that his murders were for personal reasons, but to Tala, he is happy that everything is over forever. I knew he had a heart really.

"Kai, are you even _hearing_ me?" Huh? He's been talking to me? "Or were you too spaced out to remember I exist?" Yeah, that's the one.

"I was thinking." Not about Rei for once, either.

"What about?" Wow, nosiness comes as second nature to this kid.

"Tala and Bryan." I reply. Simple and truthful, and that's a bonus for me, my answers are usually one or the other. "They're visiting later."

"Cool. It'll be good to see Tala again. I take it he's alright now, yeah?" I feel a smirk forming on my face at the question, maybe he should define 'alright' before I answer. I can imagine that _"Yeah Tyson, he's fully recovered from his whooping but I wouldn't say he's alright. This is Tala we're talking about, after all."_

"He's good." I tell the teen behind me, though not without a slight snigger, but that went unnoticed to Tyson. I'm still finding it funny. I guess I need a hobby _other_ than getting drunk with my two insane friends and dreaming rather vividly about a certain former team mate… But then again, without either of those pastimes I may end up finding life rather boring. Especially the latter. Dreaming about Rei is always fun, _very_ fun. Anyhow, before I manage to drift off into another perverted world of my own ("Rei World"), I am dragged away from such thoughts by a deep rumbling sound coming from behind me. Apparently Tyson will _always_ be the same in the food department. "Want some more breakfast?" I inquire, 'more' being the operative word here as he's already had three pieces of toast and two bowls of cereal this morning.

"Heh…" He chuckles, blushing slightly. "Sure." He never changes. Well, apart from being about ten times more mature than he was a year ago and finding the brain inside his head rather than continually thinking with lower departments… But apart from those _minor_ things, he is still the same old Tyson. With a new clothing style and better music taste. Alright, he's not really the same at all, but I'm just rambling now. I stand up and make my way to the back door, allowing my new-found friend to enter the house first. I still can't believe how close we've become over this short period of time. I had three years to bond with like this, and I still never managed to – But then again, that _was_ when I was under my grandfather's wrath. (Yes, he had a _wrath_, okay?)

Once inside the kitchen, I take a seat at the breakfast bar, nodding to Tyson as a way of giving him permission to make his own food, he watched me eagerly enough when I was getting things for him earlier that I think he knows where I keep everything now – Unfortunately including those tasty chocolate croissants, they're called _pain au chocolat_ in French, and I only know that because that's where they're from. Oliver taught me a lot during our stay in France. That place was great fun now that I look back and realise that I did actually enjoy myself with my team for what must have been the very first time on our tour. Okay, so China was pretty good but I didn't tolerate them much back then, though I'd grown used to them by the time we went to Europe… _Strangest_ tour ever.

Well, Tyson's happily making another four pieces of toast and a large mug of coffee so I'll just sit here and drift back to my plans. I really have to make sure all this goes well. Winning Rei's heart would be the best thing that has ever happened to me, even better than Bryan killing my grandfather… I wonder if Rei prefers top or bottom? That was slightly off track, but I give up. I can't think straight anyway, not while I know that Rei will be walking from his bedroom to the bathroom very soon wearing only his underwear… I'd have him top _or_ bottom, it doesn't matter to me, I'm a virgin anyway. Hopefully that will change _very_ soon, though of course I'm not really interested in that. Well, I'm interested, I _am_ a seventeen year old male, of _course_ I'm interested, but what I mean is that… I've just realised I'm blushing. _Anyway_, what I was trying to say was I'm not bothered about losing my virginity because it's not an important factor in a loving relationship, it's just a bonus, even though the simple thought of Rei grinding my hips with his is _damn_ attractive, plus a little arousing; okay, _more_ than a little. Memo to me : keep legs crossed before having such thoughts about Rei when in company! Although Tyson has his back turned now, he could turn around any minute; sill, I'm sure he'd understand. Since his brother is such a good friend of Brooklyn's, he'd probably be around a lot so it must be pretty _hard_ for Tyson to control himself while in their company. My apologies, that was bad taste.

I am once again pulled away from my thoughts at the sound of Tyson's soft chuckling. I really hope he hasn't noticed anything. I turn my head slightly to give him a look that's supposed to be questioning, but I get the feeling I'm glaring too. I hate the subconscious mind.

"_What_?" Yeah, that came out a little too harshly as well. He's still smirking, but at least he's had the sense to stop laughing at me. I hate to be laughed at.

"Thinking of Rei, per chance?" … Oh come _on_! My body is facing away from him and everything. Maybe I have a big sign on my back that says 'Thinking Perverted Thoughts'. I am perfectly aware of the fact that my eyes are practically _burning_ into his but right this second I don't care. He's taking the piss. "Hey Kai! Don't look at me like that! You're just blushing to _fuck_, I just thought…" That's right Tyson, quit while you're ahead.

"Your toast's done." Perfect timing. My toaster really knows when to help me out… Kai, you're _losing_ it. I stand and turn to leave, no way I'm staying in here any longer than I need to… Aha, idea. "I'm taking a shower." A _cold_ shower, but let's keep that between us, hmm? It looks like I'll be using my own personal bathroom too, since I've just seen the best sight that one can in the morning. Oh yes, there goes Rei in his underwear. He waved at me this time too – I hope he didn't realise that I was enjoying the sight of those long, slender legs… Okay, _definitely_ time for that shower.

This is going to be a long day.

------------------------------------

"If you don't behave I will _kill_ you."

"Good morning to you too, Kai."

I'll give you three guesses as to who is at my door, 'three' being the number you need here. Marie has just piled a bunch of presents into my arms which is making me feel very wanted right now as they all have _my_ name on. One's from her, one's from her father, Toujon, one's from her mother (whom I have never met) and the other three are from Tala, Bryan, and (much to my surprise) Spencer. I can't even remember when I last saw him but I hope everything is going well in his life. I nod to Marie in appreciation, kicking the door open to let the three Russians inside.

"We'll be as gold as good." Tala states with a giggle. Did I forget to mention that he's a complete lunatic? I raise my eyebrow slightly at his 'joke', though keep my straight face to show them that I am completely serious about not causing any havoc today. As they enter my home, Marie thanks me, Tala grins to show his gratitude and Bryan simply grunts and pushes past everyone without a word. Hey, that's Bryan for you.

"Where are they?" Tala asks, sounding suspiciously like Cruella De Ville when searching for the newborn puppies. I send a glare across the hall toward him but he obviously dodged it because he's still beaming with mischief. I'm warning you Tala… Leave them well alone. I nod toward the living room where my team mates are gathered, drinking their hot chocolates as per usual since they arrived. My redheaded friend bounds excitedly toward the door and practically squeals with delight when he reaches it, making me quicken my pace with worry, which is damn hard considering the pile of presents I'm currently trying to balance across my arms.

Upon reaching my destination I am greeted by a sight that makes me want to laugh. I don't think my former team are entirely sure what to make of this smiling, friendly-looking version of Tala that they're seeing before them, it must be quite a surprise. I can't blame them for being unsure though, when they last saw the redhead, he was under a lot of pressure and didn't smile at all, and he was quite… Dark. He was like Bryan is now, silent and forceful. But the Tala that is standing here now is quite different. Today he's wearing all white, apart from his sweatshirt which is royal blue. He looks rather classy today actually in his usual thick white trousers, topped with the sweater and a floor length white fur-lined coat plus matching boots; very classy. All he needs now is a white top hat and a cane, but I think that may be taking things a little too far. The only items of clothing that look out of place are the bright orange scarf that Bryan had given him for Christmas last year and the matching gloves that I had unfortunately been a part of buying, but Tala loves them, even if they are hideously bad taste.

Tala takes a step forward and I'm pretty sure I head Kenny 'eep' with fear, he's never been that keen on my Russian friends, has he? He wasn't too keen on me to start with either, but who can blame him – Back then, even _I_ hated me. Aha, it wasn't _Tala _that Chief was scared of, it's the fact that Bryan has just walked in with, what seems to be, the _meanest_ scowl he can muster set upon his features. I glance across at him and glare my well known 'Hiwatari Death Glare' even though it has no effect whatsoever on him, but at least I'm making an effort, unlike _some_!

"How are you all?" Tala grins around the room at the others, carefully removing his scarf and gloves in the process. My team mates seem to be smiling just to be polite rather than actually being happy to see the redhead. When no reply is heard, Tala pouts slightly and turns to me. "Kai, they don't seem very talkative." I smirk slightly while carefully placing all my new presents under the tree, and yes, I am _perfectly_ conscious of the smug look on my face, thank you very much.

"How's it goin' Tala?" As I had thought, it was Tyson to make the first move for the former Bladebreakers. Tala spins back round to face him and smiles brightly, to which my navy-haired friend nods once, returning the same action.

"Not bad. You?" Ten points to Tal for his ultimate friendliness, not that I expected anything different from him. He's changed so much since they last saw him and he's so sweet that even diamond would melt at his now-soft tone.

"Yeah, everything's goin' well." Tyson beams back at the redhead before turning his attention to the other teen, stood silently against the door frame, ignoring everyone as he usually does. "How 'bout you Bryan?"

Bryan turned his head and is now fixing his questioner, a.k.a. Tyson, with a glare that – if looks could kill – he would be sprawled out across the floor, dead as Bryan's manners. "Fine." He mumbles, returning his glare to the door frame instead. I inwardly smile, I knew that Bryan wouldn't go all out on his speech and be a little angel, but I am happy that he at least has the decency to make a little bit of effort, i.e., speaking when he's spoken to, just like he was taught while growing up.

"Hi everyone." All heads turn to the door where the white-haired young woman, commonly known as Marie has just entered with a bright smile fixed on her lips. She turns her head to me and holds up some shopping bags. "I'm going to get straight to the cooking, alright Kai?" She smirks lightly. "Wouldn't want to get in the way of your little reunion." Upon noticing the moody-looking teen next to her, she lets a slightly more sadistic smirk appear on her face. "You look like you're enjoying yourself, Bry."

And it happened faster than the speed of light. One quick and swift thump to the top of the arm from Bryan, leaving Marie to walk off, laughing softly. For some reason she seems to enjoy 'playing with death'. By this I mean she is constantly taking the piss out of my lilac-haired friend, forever earning herself huffs and soft punches, but then again, she can get away with it. I've said before that she's scary when she's angry, and _damn_ has she put Bryan in his place for 'picking on' Tala and bringing him close to tears. Marie made him _apologise_ to the redhead – Enough said.

Bryan is now mumbling and cursing to himself in Russian, while Tala has taken a seat next to Tyson and they appear to be chatting happily and catching up. While looking at them though, I notice something else too from the corner of my eye. Rei is _looking_ at me. Looking at _me_! I can usually sense people's eyes on me but since the mood is so light at the moment I guess I let my guard down, and now his gorgeous, deep amber eyes are on me. I almost feel special, but not quite. If his miraculous eyes were filled with love and desire, _then_ I would feel special, but on closer inspection there is no such luck. I think he just wants to ask me a question. I turn my head to gaze at him inquiringly, seeming to make him jump for a reason unknown… And _blush_? Kami he's cute when he blushes.

"Um…" Make that _very_ cute. "Who's that girl?" Please don't tell me this is why you're blushing… _Please_ no.

"Marie. She's like a sister to me." I answer in a slightly irate voice, pure accident I promise.

"She said she was going to cook and I… Um…" Thank fuck. He just wants to cook. I smirk and slightly raise an eyebrow, making him blush a little more. Aww, don't worry Rei, I understand your cooking fetish.

"You want to join in?" At the brightness that his eyes have suddenly acquired, I take that as a big yes. Rei, you are so cute, just come here and kiss me right now. "That's fine, Rei."

"Thanks Kai." He grins, flashing his fangs, the same grin he can use to make _any_ fan girl faint. Then again, maybe it's not just the fan girls considering I am fast losing my balance and may fall over at any point. Oh Kami Tala, stop laughing at me and help.

"No problem." For fear of falling on my ass, I have stood up now instead. Crouching under a Christmas tree for too long is probably bad luck or something stupid like that anyway. Shit excuse, I know but I have a lot on my mind right now. Example : He's standing up, ready to follow me to the kitchen, which means I have to lead him, which means I get a chance to speak to him on our own which means I could _tell _him and… Take a deep breath Kai. "This way."

I let Rei leave the room first and as I pass through the door, I distinctly hear Bryan, of all people _Bryan_, whisper 'good luck'. I feel good and I'm ready for this. I think. I hope. Bryan has even closed the door behind us, bless him. Remind me to buy him a packet of cigarettes to show my appreciation. Okay, here goes. "Rei?" He stops, and turns to me. Deep breaths now. In… Out… In… Out… "Can I talk to you?"

"Uh, sure." That smile is beautiful. He looks a little confused, but still, he is so utterly perfect. "What's up?"

Okay Kai, here we go. Remember the stages, don't just blurt it out. "Are you with Mariah?" Hardly any jealousy at all, I'm impressed with myself. He shakes his head and, to my surprise, laughs. Okay, that went well. Part A is complete.

"What made you think _that_?" Good question, actually. I shrug and can feel my cheeks beginning to burn. Excuse needed quickly.

"Yesterday… You looked a little offended." Remember the bathroom incident? He laughs again. This is going well so far. Every time he laughs I want to kiss him and it's slowly getting difficult to refrain myself from doing so.

"Well she _is_ my friend." He defends. "I wasn't offended exactly, but I do wonder why you have such a thing against her. She's alright when you get to know her, trust me." Sure she is, Rei. She's the child from _Hell_. I nod and find myself sighing. Great. Blushing _and_ sighing. How much more pathetic can I get?

"I just…" That came out wrong, I was meant to say something about his love life to find out if he's single. Now I'm stuck. "Was wondering. How _is_ your love life, anyway?" I hate the way he's looking at me. Please stay naïve Rei, I don't want you cottoning on that I am trying to chat you up here. I love you so very, very much.

"Don't ask. I'm _still_ single. I have been since you met me." Well why the hell didn't you tell me that before? He lifted his head and is now staring straight into my eyes. I think I'm going to fall over.

"Ahh." Well done Kai. Make an incoherent noise, why don't you? "That's a shame." I say, getting a solemn nod as a reply. He's obviously upset about it, he must want somebody. I feel sorry for him and show that through my body language, yet on the inside I am bouncing around like a lunatic. Maybe I really do have a chance here… _If_ he is into guys. Let Part C commence. "Why don't you have anyone?"

"The only people who are interested are fan girls or people who don't know me as a person but just as a blader. I want more than that." I nod in agreement, hell I know that feeling. "Know what I mean?"

"Yeah." _Sigh_. I can do this. "I know _exactly_ how you feel." Heart to heart statement is needed to grab his attention, I still need to prove things to him like I showed Tyson I was only human, I need Rei to know too. However, finding a heart warming statement to say is a little difficult at the moment since the only thing my mind can come up with is 'I love you', and I'm not entirely sure how well that would go down. Wait, double-take. Rei's in love with somebody! Yesterday, in his sleep he said those words, those three precious words that sounded so beautiful coming from him, the way he whispered them with so much feeling… My knees may go weak in a minute.

"How about you, Kai?" Rei, if only you knew. I shake my head and accidentally let a sigh slip out, letting my gaze fall to the floor. I'm never going to be able to tell him, I couldn't bare it if he turned me down. I close my eyes and sigh a second time, this is getting pathetic.

"Nobody." … What? I snap my eyes open to be greeted with hair. Black hair. Rei's hair. And then it sinks in… He's hugging me! If this is to make me feel better Rei then I don't know whether you're doing a good or a bad thing. In my dream world I am pulling him close and holding on to him, but in reality I am still standing here like a frigid bitch. He's starting to pull away because of that fact, so I have to act quickly. I slip an arm round his back to keep him in place then add the other arm so as to give him a proper hug. I don't want to let go. Ever.

"Uh… Kai?" No, not yet. Just a little bit longer. "Why don't you want to let go, _ever_?" … Shit. Curse my internal monologue that doesn't work! Right. It's now or never. I've already made a prat of myself, let's go the whole way. I pull back slightly and look at him, gazing right into those beautiful eyes, confusion the most prominent emotion held within, but there's something else… Is it… Hope?

"Rei," I don't know what else to say, so I think just saying what I have to is going to be the easiest way. I sigh and look away, unable to face whatever reaction I get. "Rei, I…" Somebody kick me! Just another two words. "Love you." There. Said it. I look up as Rei lets go of me and steps backwards, uncertainty and perplexity written all over his face. This is bad.

"_What_?"

This is _really_ bad.

------------------------------------


	7. 24 Dec : I Hate Tala

**A/N** : I'm really pleased with this chapter, not because of the content, but because it (minus the author notes and all, just the story bit) is _exactly_ 3000 words long. For some reason, that makes me proud… It's so… Rounded.

**Warning** : Strong language, yaoi.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. The characters you do not recognise are mine and are not to be stolen/used in any story other than my own.

------------------------------------

**_All I Want : Chapter Seven_**

**_December 24th – Part Two_**

"Rei, I… love you." I look up as Rei lets go of me and steps backwards, uncertainty and perplexity written all over his face. This is bad.

"_What_?"

This is _really_ bad.

"Look Rei, I can't help it." I knew it would hurt when he turned me down but _fuck_ this is painful. He's silent, staring at me, unsure what to say. I can't even begin to imagine what's going on in his mind right now, though I don't think I want to either. I sigh, dangerously close to walking away, but I have to stick this out. I feel his hand on my shoulder so find the guts to look him in the face.

"Kai… I…" He's so confused, so beautifully confused.

I shake my head, forcing a smile. "You don't have to say anything." I practically pleaded out that sentence, I don't want to hear him say to my face that he isn't interested. If it weren't for me accidentally speaking my thoughts rather than thinking them then we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. I could curse myself for that. This isn't even how I planned to tell him, even though I went through all the stages I… "Rei?" Is it just me, or is he crying? He lifts his head to look at me, his eyes sure enough shining with tears, but he's smiling.

"Now I understand why you hate Mariah." He states with a slight nervous laugh. I smile slightly and nod in agreement. Yeah, that's why I hate that furry pink ball of… Yes, well, enough of dissing the friends of the person I love. He gives my shoulder a reassuring squeeze, and it's then that I realise he's blushing again. Could it be? Hn, that's wishful thinking. We are silent, just… Standing. I find myself staring at his lips, so perfect and kissable, getting closer. I've had many dreams about those lips and various parts of my body, they way they caress and… Wait. Getting closer?

I flick my eyes upward to see Rei, looking unsure. I lift my head to see his expression properly and he starts to chew his lower lip the way one does when nervous. He looks so angelic yet sultry doing that, so very confused, so very unsure. What are you thinking Rei? How can I calm your nerves? He notices my watchful gaze and sighs, turning on his heel, and now it's _my_ turn to be confused as he runs at quite a speed toward the kitchen, skidding round the corner into the room. I lean against the wall and slide down it so I'm sat on the floor, head in my hands. I can't believe this. Of all the things that could have happened, it was… That? He ran off for fuck's sake! I'm biting myself over this. Literally, actually, trying to make my hand bleed.

"Kai?" I look up, my own hand dangling from my mouth, earning _very_ strange looks from the not one, but _three_ lovely people who care about me enough to see if I'm okay, looking down at me; (one of them being Bryan). I guess I should stop acting so surprised every time he does something to show he has a heart deep down in there somewhere because I know he does – He's just like me. Tala, being the one who spoke, kneels down in front of me and gives me a questioning glance as I open my mouth, letting my hand drop back into my lap, while both Bryan and Tyson make their way outside, I assume, for a cigarette. I guess that stuff is going alright for everyone else so far then if Bryan and Tyson (of all people) are getting along. Tala rests one of his hands over the top of my bitten one and wipes off a drop of blood; it worked then. Sighing deeply, I raise my head to look at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I sigh. I know he's going to want to know what has just happened, so I may as well just tell him now. "I told Rei." I manage to sigh _again_.

"Shiiiit." Thanks Tala, that really helped my situation. He sighs too, gazing at me. He seems to be thinking very hard about something, not an action he does often, I suspect… Wonder if it's giving him a headache yet. I ought to give myself a mental slap for that, I'm being so horrible. Aha, a light (or candle, in Tala's case) has been lit inside his dim (that's mean) red head. "Much as I disapprove… Would you like a smoke?" he asks. I wouldn't have thought of that, but hey, it works as a stress reliever. I nod, feeling slightly offended by his question now; here Kai, you look down, smoke a stick that will give you lung cancer to make you feel better, good lad. Then again, this is Tala so he's no doubt only thinking about me being happy, bless his soul. "Come on then. Bryan and Tyson are outside."

As I am lead outside, I begin to wonder what Rei is doing. Marie would have noticed that something was bothering him, she notices when something is bugging _me_ and Rei actually shows his emotions. As soon as I am out the door, Bryan thrusts a cigarette into my hand and offers me a lighter. I look toward the window for one last time before lighting the stick; if I'm caught, I'm dead.

"Tala?" Kami my voice is unusually quiet. "If Marie comes, this is yours." I say, pointedly looking at my cigarette. I feel a little bit angry with myself for smoking to be honest, but I'm not going to do anything about it. I'm _stressed_.

"I don't smoke…" Tala states, looking a little bit lost.

"Marie doesn't know that." Bryan cuts in before I manage to say my more reasonable answer, which I will say now. For somebody who doesn't talk much, he sure knows how to interrupt people.

"You don't have to smoke it Tal, just _hold_ it." The redhead suddenly breaks out into a grin and it's obvious that something has ticked inside his brain. I can't help but smile at him, admittedly more in amusement than anything else, he's just so sweet.

"I get it… Kai?" He spoke the last word, my name, hushed and in a more serious tone than before so I know he's going to ask me about Rei. I brace myself ready for his question. "What did he say?" The perfect question, thanks Tala. I roll my eyes.

"He didn't _say_ anything." I groan in remembrance. "He just _ran off_." I can't be angry though, it's not his fault. Maybe I should have just walked away like I first thought, that would have kept me from looking pathetic… Not that I do. Most people in this situation would, but I don't. I'm too great a person to look pathetic.

"Oh." He says with a sigh, before looking around at the snowy scenery. It's gone quiet… _Very_ quiet. I'm not sure if it's an awkward silence or if it's just a silence. I don't know why it _would_ be an awkward silence though, I don't feel awkward in the slightest, and it's my problem that was being discussed. Tala suddenly drops to the floor and starts redoing his shoe-laces, which were perfect in the first place. We all give him a questioning glance. "Hold that for me Kai." He says in a voice that was probably a little too loud for normal conversation, then the clogs turn and I understand. Marie is on her way over. She looks like she's about to speak with us like any normal person would, but then catches sight of the clouds of smoke surrounding our group and glares at me, or rather, my hand.

"That had _better_ not be yours, Kai." She says, folding her arms across her chest and sticking one hip out, making herself look an awful lot like an angry parent. Right on cue, Tala finishes his laces and stands up, beaming at Marie.

"Nope, it's mine." He takes it back from me and grins again. "Thanks Kai!" He says in a sing-song voice. Tala, you are a _saint_. The white-haired woman's eyes flash dangerously but she nods at the redhead, before turning her aqua gaze back to me.

"Kai, what did you do to Rei?" And look at that, one question asked and all eyes on me. I raise an eyebrow, which is basically my body language for 'continue'. "He ran into the kitchen, sat at the table and broke down into tears! What the hell happened to him?"

"Tears?" … That's not quite what I'd had in mind to say, but obviously my heart jerked my mind's questions out of the way and spoke first; and my heart wants to know why he's crying.

"Yeah, _tears_. What happened?" I hate her when she's acting like a parent. I don't want Rei to be crying. I don't want Marie here crowding me and accusing me of upsetting him. I don't want Tala to keep choking on the smoke of that damned cigarette he's holding, and I certainly don't want Rei to be crying! … I covered that one once already, huh.

"Move." I shove past her, discretely taking the cig from Tala on my way through, though I'm sure _she_ noticed anyway. I'm going straight to the kitchen and talking to him, properly this time. I can't stand the thought of him sitting there, upset when he has no reason to be. My poor little Rei. I just want to wrap him up in my arms and cuddle him... Oh no, wait, it's Tala that I want to do that to. Rei I just want to hold onto forever because he's amazing. Little over the top? I think not.

I've just walked into the kitchen after walking all the way round the side of the house instead of in the front, (that way I got to finish off my cig first, aha, sneaky!) and it's such a sad sight; Marie wasn't lying. He's just sitting there, head in his hands, sobbing. I walk toward him, albeit a little nervously, and lay a hand on his shoulder, making him jump. He looks up at me with tears in his eyes and sighs deeply, laying his head back down. I pull up the chair next to him and touch his hand to get his attention again.

"What's wrong, Rei?" I wish I could just kiss it all better, Rei. Talk to me… Let's try that one again, a little more vocally, shall we? "Talk to me." Much better! Three cheers Kai. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you _Sarcasm_. I occasionally hate my sarcastic nature but most of the time I really do love it, especially when I'm talking to Tala, he's too naïve most of the time to realise I'm taking the piss.

"Kai… I…" He sobs, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry I ran off. I just…" Before I know it, Rei's arms are flung around my neck and he's sobbing pitifully into my shoulder. I've never been in this situation before, but I do the only thing I can think of in the comforting line, I let him into my embrace and hug him back, not a very good one probably, but it's a hug none the less. Now, my comforting skills aren't really up to scratch and I'm not entirely sure what to do. I've never had to comfort anyone before and I've never _been_ comforted before so I don't have much of a clue in this department. I've seen mothers cradling their children who have slipped over on the icy paths, but if I picked Rei up and started rubbing his leg I think he'd be less than impressed. If it were different circumstances then my mind would have automatically porno-fied that statement, but luckily, even _I_ am not that bad.

"Rei?"

"Sorry Kai." He suddenly pulls himself out of the hug and smiles, wiping his eyes. Much as I like to see him smile, I would rather he'd have stayed in my arms. His mood swings are worse than Tala's. One minute, crying. Next minute, perfectly fine. What am I meant to do? "I didn't know what to say at the time. I know that running off wasn't the best thing to do though, I didn't mean to… Hurt you?" He asks the last bit as though it could actually be impossible to hurt the great Kai Hiwatari (that's an ego booster for you), but no Rei. I can get hurt, and you managed to break through the shell. Kami, he's so beautiful when he smiles. I think I need to have an 'Emergency Talk' with Tala again. That basically means he gives me a hard slap across the face (not literally, because I'd kill him) to make me think straight and stop being such a wet fish. Relatively speaking.

"No problem." What? What am I saying? No problem? _No problem_? I slid down a wall, bit my own hand and had a cigarette thank you very much, and here I am saying 'no problem'! Damn heart. My _mind_ would have got it right. "Why were you crying?"

"Because…" There's that adorable blush again. I don't know why he's always so shy around me these days, he used to be such a confident guy. "I-didn't-want-to-hurt-you-or-anything-because-I-didn't-want-you-to-go." … Say that again a little slower? I'm not even sure his babble made sense. I raise an eyebrow and watch as he blushes even deeper than before, turning away slightly. What am I going to do with him? He's acting like a fan girl!

…

A fan girl?

…

But fan girls _love_ me (much to my disgust, admittedly). Rei can't… No. I'm kidding myself.

…

"Rei?" His eyes are just so beautiful. Why does he look so nervous? He can't be… Can he?

"Hmm?" But if he's not then why is he acting this way? The way he looked nervous earlier when we were so close to each other, the way he blushes and turns away… Could it be that..?

"You…" I don't even remember what I was going to say. I swear he's closer than he was a minute ago. I wonder what would happen if I put my hands on his hips. Would he return the favour or would he rush over to the kitchen drawer and find a knife? I guess I won't know if I don't try, but I'd rather not get knifed, much less by my crush in my own home.

"I, _what_, Kai?" The words 'love you' would have fitted that sentence much more nicely than 'what', don't you agree? But I've just realised why he said it, I never finished my…

"You're amazing." Did I really just say that _out loud_ to _Rei_? Holy shit! He's laughing… Blushing… Beautiful deep eyes… Soft lips… My eyes are _closed_ and I can still imagine what he looks like. He's so perfect. Wait, my eyes are closed? Am I about to make a _huge_ fool out of myself by opening them and realising he's walked to the other side of the kitchen to get that knife? Or am I going to… Something is touching me. Or more to the point, some_one_. Rei… I open my eye slightly and, Kami, he's so close. His lips are right there in front of me – Dare I?

I dare. What the hell, it's Christmas tomorrow. I can feel myself leaning forward. Still, what's the worst that can… _Fuuuuuck_! I'm _kissing Rei_! This is every innocent Rei related dream I have had over the past three and a half years, all rolled into one that is about ten, no, one hundred times better! I need another cold shower. Preferably right now. He's… _Amazing_. Though I knew he would be. I could tell. The fact that his grip around my waist is starting to choke me has made me realise that we appear to have thrown our arms around each other somewhere along the line – Kudos to us, eh?

"Bout fucking time!"… Tala you _asshole_!

Rei has jumped backwards and is blushing profusely, which is rather sweet, actually, while I am leant, well, half sitting, half standing against the table for the pure reason that if I don't lean on something, I will probably fall over. I glare toward the doorway, where Tala is standing with his arms open and an extremely proud look on his face – Proud of _himself_, not of me, may I add. Call yourself a best friend you redheaded moron? You've just _ruined_ the best moment of my entire life. He's walking over here looking like he's going to hug me, so round about now would be when I walk away and prove how unimpressed I am. So that's what I do. Although my back is turned as I 'retreat the scene', I can tell that Tala has let his arms drop and that his is pouting… I can practically _feel_ that pout. It's difficult not to turn around to check that I'm right, but I know that if I do, if he is pouting, I will be caught. I shoot a sideways glance at Rei and he immediately smiles at me. I mouth the words 'talk later' and he nods. I'm so fucking glad that he didn't blank me and then go on to say that he regrets everything and it was all a big mistake… Uh, but there's still later. He might. No Kai, bad thoughts.

Well, things went well, relatively. Maybe my wish will come true? Wake up with Rei in my arms on Christmas morning… Open presents together while eating mince pies and drinking milk… _Sigh_. Perfect. It's Christmas tomorrow and I can't bloody _wait_.

------------------------------------


	8. 25 Dec : Christmas Time, Bring It On!

**A/N** : Happy Christmas! I'm so tired but you guys wanted the chapter, so here is your chapter! You bunch of slave drivers… Do you have any idea what time it is? Tch!

**Warning** : Strong language, yaoi.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. The characters you do not recognise are mine and are not to be stolen/used in any story other than my own.

------------------------------------

**_All I Want : Chapter Eight_**

**_December 25th_**

"It's Chriiiiiiiiiiiistmaaaaaaaaaaas! Everybody wake up!"

… "Uhhh…" What _time_ is it?

"Come on guys! Tyson, Rei, Chief, Kai! Come _on_!"

… Five thirty in the morning. I hate you Max.

_Bang, bang!_ "Come on Kai!"

Fuck's sake.

"_Tyson_! Yeah! You're awake! Haha! Hey buddy!"

Tyson. My hero. Take that _thing_ away. Preferably outside. _Bury_ it.

"Uh, Max? I don't think the others will appreciate being woken up at this hour."

See previous statement.

"That kid is going to die." … Bryan? Is he _still_ here? No less, on my bedroom floor. I'm also gutted to realise that I'm not fucking Rei right now. He went to bed in his _own_ room, the inconsiderate bastard.

"I thought you went home?" I know that Christmas is a time for sharing and all, but I didn't mean my _house_.

"I did." You did? Then why the hell are you here? "Tala was annoyingly drunk, so I came back. You left the back window unlocked so I climbed through at about three this morning." Well thank you for letting me know how easy it is to break into my house. Though how could he leave Tala alone when drunk? The boy is dangerous enough to himself when sober, let alone drunk!

"And where is Tala now?" On second thoughts, do I even want to hear the answer?

"Don't know. He followed me." He says offhandedly like it doesn't matter. He's supposed to be your best friend Bryan! "I left him trying to get in the window two hours ago." … I knew he was heartless, but _come on_!

"_Bryan_! How _could_ you?" I'm completely awake now, and I'm going to find Tala. He could have _died_ out in that cold! "_Grrr_!" Kami it's freezing, even _inside_ the house. I can't imagine what I'll find. What if… No, he can't die, not at Christmas! I yank the door open and push past Max, still in my underwear, kicking Bryan on the way through and hear him... _Laughing_? Well, that's close enough to a laugh for Bryan, anyway. Sadistic fucker.

"He's on the sofa, Kai." … I repeat, sadistic fucker. I'm now directing every bit of hatred I can find within my soul straight at that lilac-haired moron through a 'Powered Up Hiwatari Death Glare'. If this is his sense of humour at Christmas, I don't even want to begin thinking about April Fools.

… Or Halloween.

"I _hate_ you, Bryan!" Ah, good morning Tala. Poor Max and Tyson don't know what to think of all these half naked Russians stalking around the house arguing with each other in a language they don't understand – Tys and Max, that is, obviously _we_ understand the language otherwise we wouldn't be arguing in it. Hmm, Tala isn't wearing a great deal either and it's not a bad sight actually, I wouldn't mind waking up to _that_ every morning. I'd still prefer Rei though. _Sigh_. It's, what, five forty in the morning and I'm _already_ being a complete pervert – Go me. The redhead is now directing a glare at _least_ three times as disgusted as mine toward his supposed best friend, one hand on his hip to show his disappointment, the other flailing around in the air to show his anger, cussing loudly in Russian about being freezing cold for an hour. I think he needs a good strong coffee to calm him down since his personality never fails to match his fiery hair until it has been soothed by the 'Soothing Liquid of Calm', basically he has always been known to be _much_ less of a bitch after a good cuppa in the morning, or afternoon usually, considering this _is_ Tala and he doesn't know much about this time we call 'morning'. He's just stormed off, no doubt back to the living room to sleep for a bit longer, not that there is a great deal of point in that since Max appears pretty adamant to get everyone awake so that we can open presents.

I'm still glaring, Bryan's still sniggering heartlessly at my expense, while Tyson and Max are glancing in utter confusion between us and the door through which Tala just exited in a rather irate manner, minus the 'rather' and plus a 'very'.

"Uh… What just happened?" Oh Kami Tyson, don't ask, for your health's sake, don't ask.

"Bryan's heartless." I reply, throwing one last snarl at Bryan before turning my attention to the navy-haired questioner. I'm almost tempted to tell the surly Russian that I preferred him when he was depressed and didn't make such jokes, but that just isn't true. He was a sad sight when he was depressed, I'm glad he's happier now… Even if it _does_ mean that he'll pull evil pranks on people who are said to be his friends. It's only five forty in the morning, dammit! Why am I even _awake_? And what's that smell? "Tala?" No, I'm not being horribly immature and suggesting that it is Tala I can smell, but his _cooking_. Now is a good time to ask since he's just walked back in with a steaming mug of coffee – And I'm _jealous_. Something smells _damn _good in the kitchen. "You cooking?"

"Nope. Rei is." He replies. Ah, that would be why it smells so fucking tasty, like chef, like food, no? He's a good cook and I've just realised that I'm walking. I hate mornings, it takes me a while to notice what I'm doing half the time, but walking to the kitchen seems like a good enough idea. Coffee, Rei, tasty cooked breakfast – Would _you_ refuse? Only if you're a _complete_ pillock.

"Good morning Kai." _Drool_. "Happy Christmas!"

"Same to you." He looks good this morning, wide awake, bright eyed and bushy tailed as the phrase goes. I get the feeling that he was up long before Max went shouting around the house, just keeping himself quiet, he looks too bouncy to have only just got out of bed. He's also wearing clothes, which is a bit of a shame since I really have become accustomed to being greeted Rei in underwear the rest of the mornings he's been here, I love that sight. It might just be the best part of my day, watching his stride proudly past with those long, slender legs that have often been wrapped around me in my dreams. Maybe that will happen one day if I keep holding on to him, maybe he'll let me in to his heart like I have him.

"Sleep well?" He says, sliding a coffee across the counter to me. What an angel! I nod my appreciation and begin to drink the stuff as though it's my very lifeline. It's a darn good cuppa too, the guy's talented.

"Very. Still worn out from Max's hyperactive… Ness." He chuckles at my made-up word and I'm almost ready to curse myself for it, any other morning would have been fine, but I blame Murphy and that stupid law of his that it would have to be the one time I am talking to Rei. Still, despite common disbelief, I am only human. "You?"

"Nah." He shakes his head with a laugh, his black bangs falling into his eyes, and it's now that I realise he isn't wearing his usual bandana yet, so of course it would be in his eyes. His hair looks very pretty today… And I just sounded like a five year old. Give me a break, I'm tired. "I couldn't sleep so went to watch TV. I nearly had a heart attack when Bryan walked in."

"Wouldn't anyone?" I smirk, making my neko chuckle lightly. I down the rest of my coffee as I would plain water, leaving the mug in the sink because I am too lazy to wash it up right now. At the back of my mind, a voice is telling me that Rei will probably end up doing it, even though he doesn't need to, just like he always has. He did far too much for our team in the past, cooking, cleaning, generally keeping us all together (when Tyson wasn't, that is). He's done so much over the years that we've known him, and we've all taken it completely for granted. Now's a time to change that. I nod toward the frying pan of sizzling bacon, sausages, mushrooms and eggs and let myself smile lightly. "Thanks for this, Rei."

"No problem." He grins _that_ grin again. You know, the flash-of-the-teeth-and-make-the-fan-girls-faint grin? _That_ one. I think I'm sweating. He goes back to his cooking, flipping everything and sending another waft of good food smells into the air, I can't help but sniff at it, smiling. It smells so damn good and I'm really quite hungry now. I watch Rei as he works wonders, adding some spice that I can't even pronounce to the eggs and make them go slightly browner. He's noticed me watching and is now holding out the spatula to me – Is he offering to teach me how to cook, or is it some weird Chinese tradition? _'You have proven yourself worthy, have a spatula…'_ I think not.

"I can't cook." I state bluntly, remembering Tala and Bryan's outburst in the supermarket while trying to ignore the fact that Rei has adapted a gorgeously cute pout.

"I can show you how." He replies with confidence and his usual calm, friendly smile set upon his perfect features, the pout completely vanished. Sighing, I step forward. This is something that Rei is offering, and it's something special to him, I know that for a fact. Whenever he used to cook for the Bladebreakers, he wouldn't want anyone to crowd him and he'd send us out the kitchen if we tried to help – Not that we did after a while, we all just took it completely for granted that Rei would do the cooking for us and that we would leave him alone to do it. He didn't mind, but thinking back on it, I can't remember a single time that any of us really thanked him properly. Still, I grudgingly accept the utensil he is holding out for me (I _wish_, now keep on track you perverts) and move in front of the frying pan.

"Hn." He'll be a 'miracle worker' if he can teach me to cook, according to Tala. I'm still annoyed at that, I can't be _that_ bad. "If you say so."

"Have faith in me, Kai." He says, standing behind me, laying a hand on my hip. I'll just have to keep my head facing the pan so he doesn't see the huge grin I appear to have acquired right this second, even though I really would like to kiss him, right now in fact.

"I do have faith in you." I mutter, unconsciously leaning backwards into his warmth, closing my eyes and sighing. I only awaken from my stupor when I feel a pair of lips on the base of my neck, causing me to take a sharp breath in, more in shock than anything else.

"You're not concentrating on your cooking, Kai. That's how accidents happen." Well how am I supposed to concentrate when my three-and-a-half-year-long crush is practically molesting me? Not that I'm complaining, I'm really quite enjoying this. So, instead of answering, I go for the easy option. I turn around in his arms and pin him against the front of the fridge, making him gasp from the cold contact. So then Rei, the tables have turned, have they not? I smirk at him as a predator would it's prey, stepping forward only to realise that I was right – He _is_ taller than me now, but only by about an inch. Even in this position, I can't help but think about how sweet and innocent he is and how beautiful he looks. I loosen my grip on his wrists, which I was holding in place above his head, and let them snake their way around my waist. I playfully flick a bit of his hair out of the way, before leaning toward him for a kiss.

I was half expecting for Tala to come in and ruin the moment a second time, but no. He's a better kisser than I thought he was yesterday, but it seems like nerves aren't in his way this time. It's just me and Rei. Rei and me.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep!_

Rei and me, and the fire alarm.

------------------------------------

Luckily for me I didn't ruin the breakfast, Rei saved everything before it got burned, but I _have_ ruined any dignity I had. Tala won't let the subject drop, even three hours later, which is _still_ too early in the morning in my opinion. On any normal day I only would have gotten up and hour ago, but since it's Christmas I was hoping for a lie-in this morning, preferably with Rei, but whatever, it didn't happen, moving swiftly on. Everyone is currently seated around the living room, some chatting, some staring into space, some looking bored and some (mentioning no names, _Max_) are jumping around like lunatics, shouting about presents. So I guess that's what we're going to do now, since everyone is here – Still including Tala and Bryan, even though they promised that they'd leave, they never did. But then, I knew that they wouldn't. It will be fun any how, watching them open the gifts I bought for them.

"Can we start now?" The hyperactive blond squeals excitedly, gazing around the room. He's an odd creature, our Max. Sweet though. I give him the Nod of Permission and he immediately dives under the tree to find a present each for everyone, soon joined by Chief, I presume so that he can keep some sort of order and not let Max have all of his own presents before everyone else. "Tyson, catch!" The blond calls out, throwing a squishy parcel I recognise as the scarf I wrapped to Tyson, who patiently waits for the others to receive something to open before 'digging in'. Though, this doesn't take long, as I didn't think it would with Max as the 'Chief Hander-Outer'. I notice him fumbling with a small gift that I also recognise and looks as if he's about to send it flying toward it's owner. Time to step in.

"Don't throw that one Max." I warn. It's my present to Bryan and could most definitely kill somebody if thrown. It's a little token of appreciation for killing the bastard who thought he could control people's lives. I nod politely as Max gets up and hesitantly walks over to the scowling teen to give him the small package. I have to smile though, I can tell that Bry is simply _dying_ to show some kind of happiness but I don't think he really knows how to in front of all these people, poor guy, he's just like I used to be.

"Thanks Kai." The lilac-haired teen mutters in my direction, not waiting politely like everyone else but unwrapping it straight away. "Thanks Kai." He repeats with a little more enthusiasm this time as he lets his thumb slide over the sharp blade of his brand new (personalised) knife. I think he's just noticed that I had his surname, Kuznetsov, engraved into the handle. That will keep him happy for weeks, I can tell by the new light that's shining in his purple eyes. He's so easy to please, just give him something violent and deadly to play with and he's happy!

"No problem." I reply, smirking at his fascinated expression as he checks the blade over, turning away from Tala who is literally climbing on top of the other teen to try and sneak a peak at his best friend's new 'toy', while Bryan is getting more and more irritated with the redhead. I turn my attention back to Max, who promptly hands me a present from Chief. "Max… Find something for Tala." I suggest, making all eyes turn toward the two Russians, one of whom is beginning to growl, and it's not the sweet and redheaded one – Go figure, that means violence.

"Here we go!" The blond gets up and takes the large package over to a now beaming Tala. I may have to hide before he opens that gift or I could just get leapt on. Everybody, (including Bryan, though he's pretending not to) watches as my excited best friend rips the wrapping off and squeals loudly in delight, before getting to his feet, _grinning_ dangerously. I feel a look of complete horror pass over my face, brining laughter from the 'crowd' as, just like I had suspected, Tala launches himself at me, leaching onto my arm and grinning, thanking me over and over again.

"Nice." Bryan mutters quietly from across the room, returning to 'petting' his knife after taking a quick inspection of the contents of the box, said contents being Tala's brand new snow boots, the ones that he has been staring at for the past three months and still hasn't managed to afford. They're pretty much exactly the same as his fur-lined white ones that he tends to wear, but they're grey and a slightly better quality.

If people I've known and been reasonably open to for a couple of years now are so happy with their presents, that they were probably _expecting_ from me as well, then I can't wait to see the reaction I get from my old team mates – Especially Rei. It looks like I won't have to wait long to find out either since the neko is currently unwrapping the paper of a chocolate plaque shaped present. His eyes light up and he smiles brightly so I assume he's read the words and appreciates the thought.

"Hey, thanks Kai!" And I distinctly heard the sentiment behind the excitement, so I am rather happy right now.

"_Fuck_!" … Or would have been happy had Tala not just trodden somewhere rather precious (yes, that crazed fool is _still_ sitting on me and it doesn't look like he's leaving any time soon), making me wince.

"Sorry Kai…" No problem Tal, I just may never have children in the future. "Who's that from?" He asks, nodding toward the present in my lap, I forgot I had that there. It's a wonder he crush this as well as… Other things, while 'climbing'.

"Chief…" I say, noticing all eyes are suddenly on me. Just to humour myself, I unwrap the gift very slowly, knowing that Kenny is itching to hear my response to his present. I can hear Tyson drumming his fingers against the side of the chair he's sat in, and Max sighs in frustration. In fact. the only person who seems to be laughing along with me, is Bryan, but this does fit in with his weird sense of humour so I suppose that figures. I decide to stop and stretch before continuing, listening to the simultaneous sighs from those around me and a slight chuckle from the teen in the corner. "Have fun last night?" I inquire to him in Russian, knowing that he will join in my game and humour me. He nods once, smirking.

"Hmm." He replies in our native tongue, appearing to think about the previous night. "Was alright." He pauses and looks toward the redhead, who seems to be just as frustrated as the former Bladebreakers, if not more so since he knows that we're just stalling for a laugh. "Tala was a bit annoying, though." He tells me while still looking at the redhead, though the look of calm in his eyes as he does so has not gone unnoticed by me, there's _blatantly_ something going on here. Maybe I'm not the only Russian in the room who wants to be 'happy and gay' this Christmas.

"I see." On closer inspection, Tala has the same look in his eyes and so I have a bit of setting up to do later today, but for now, the gift. Chuckling lightly, I continue to unwrap it, and a smile graces my face after I finish doing so. Like me, Kenny has gone for sentimental value, but he's really gone all-out. I wonder if the others knew about this? It's the very first photo that the Bladebreakers ever had taken, the one that was on the front of all the newspapers when we'd won the Asian tounement three and 'a bit' years ago, set behind glass in a silver frame. With it, there's a letter from everyone I remember from the various teams, all wishing me a merry Christmas and a happy New Year. Let's see, there's all of our old team, including Hilary and Daichi (hate that kid), Justice Five and Hiro (through Tyson, I guess), The Majestics since Tyson and Max stayed quite good friends with Oliver, the White Tigers have all signed, even Mariah – And she hates me just as much as I hate her – The All Starz have signed, along with Judy (Max's mum), and it looks like that Mr Dickinson and Tyson's grandfather (of all people) have even left a note for me… AJ and Brad? You're kidding! Apparently not because I've just read _their_ names on here too, and Jazz, the three people that really made the tournaments work, without them, there wouldn't have even been tournaments, but I'd never thought about that before. I'm… I'm touched.

"Aww, he's at a loss for words!" Tala grabs his shirt where his heart would be, and flutters his eye lashes in a mock gesture. I turn my stunned stare toward him but quickly turn it into a glare, sighing.

"Read it." I thrust the letter at him and smirk as he suddenly goes wide-eyed before turning his expression into a peaceful smile. I look at Kenny and give him the only genuine smile I ever have, knowing that it probably means more to him than that scarf and bit of chocolate that has been unwrapped now.

"That was more of a present from Mr Dickinson than from me." He mumbles almost incoherently. I smirk, what I'm about to do is going to surprise him and the guys, it may even surprise Tal and Bry.

"Tell him I said thank you." I smile. They do look a little surprised, except Tyson – I guess he was expecting it though, after our talks in the mornings he has come to know me better than I thought he ever would.

"Kai?" Yes oh completely wonderful and gorgeous one? _Ahem_.

"Hm?" Rei is holding something toward me, a Christmas present for me. He needn't have bought me anything really, I already have the only thing I wanted from him, from anyone, ever – Love. Okay, so Rei isn't _in_ love with me yet, we've only just begun our relationship, but I do know that he likes me being around, I feel _wanted_ around him, and that is the most special thing I have ever come to feel in my entire life.

Rei's parcel, as I rip off the wrapping, contains a necklace, a simple string with a carved wooden trinket dangling from it. I look at it and notice that it's something along the same lines as the White Tiger team symbol, but a bit more curvy. It has a Chinese symbol in the middle, but I don't know what it means. I look at Rei for an answer to my unspoken question.

"The outside shape the White Tiger tribe representation of trust and friendship, and inside is the Chinese symbol for luck." He smiles at me, his beautiful eyes twinkling with pride. "It was my idea, I had a local carver who carves the patterns in furniture do it for you. I did try myself, but even _Lee_ couldn't tell what it was." He did this for me. He didn't buy it from some random shop, he had it specially made for _me_. I undo the string at the back, make sure it is the right length around my neck and then let Tala retie it for me. I swear, I am never taking this off.

"Thank you Rei." You honestly don't know how much this means to me… I love you.

------------------------------------

"I _said_ give me the salt, Tala!"

"Tut, tut, Bryan… _Manners_."

"To hell with manners and give me the God-damned fucking salt!"

"… I don't see any 'God-damned fucking salt', I only see plain table salt, sorry."

"Chill out with the language." _Sigh_. They cooked it, they argued. The eat it, they argue. They're clearing up, and I can tell they're going to argue. I pass the salt down the table toward a now muttering Bryan and get a glare that may actually have been a thank you. I'm not sure if you can use such a fierce facial expression to give thanks, but I'll accept it any how, since it's coming from somebody who I know for a fact is currently carrying a knife and I am therefore not prepared to argue. Maybe that was a bad idea for a Christmas present.

Speaking of Christmas presents, the guys all loved their scarves and chocolates, though Max choked on some of his for trying to eat and laugh at the same time. I haven't unveiled the sled yet, I figured that could wait for later, preferably after Tala and Bryan have gone home, considering Tala will just take over it for himself and not let anybody else have a go while Bryan would push somebody down the hill at full force in the middle of the road, and though there isn't a great deal of traffic right at the moment, the sled, if backed with all of the teen's power, wouldn't stop at the end of the road but would probably carry on into town and then whichever poor sod was in it would have to drag it all the way back up to the top. However, I've already decided that I'm taking the first turn with Rei, just so I can use it as an excuse to pull him between my legs and wrap my arms around his waist; I'm looking forward to that.

Right now we are all sat around the dining table, I'm in between Rei and Tala so I'm more than happy about the seating arrangements, especially as the former keeps rubbing his foot against my leg, unknown to the rest of my guests. However, Bryan is right at the other end of the table and unfortunately the salt fiasco hasn't been the only one so far – the potatoes were the worst and Tala ended up getting one launched straight at his head… Let's just say it's lucky he ducked. Kenny _had_ been sitting next to him, but after said incident, he soon moved up the table and is now opposite Rei instead where he seems to feel a little safer. Tyson and Max are opposite each other, two seats down from Kenny – i.e., Tyson is sat next to Tala while Max is opposite him, one chair's space and then Bryan, who must be feeling rather alone down there all by himself; I'd wave at him but since he's quite irate at this particular minute I think I'd end up with gravy splattered across the walls and one finger missing, be it mine or someone else's.

I have to say, their cooking is spectacular. I had my doubts, lots of doubts, about letting them do it, but they've done a really good job, despite having to send Rei away at _least_ four times since he kept trying to help out with things. I know that he was annoyed with not being allowed to cook things because I caught him sulking (which he repeatedly denied), but after pinning him against a wall, kissing him and letting our hands roam free reign for two minutes straight, he felt a lot better and stopped moping around immediately.

However, Rei wasn't the only person I found that was looking a little low, I discovered Tyson standing out on the patio, sighing every thirty seconds. After hearing about five sighs I decided to ask him what was wrong. It turns out that he was missing Brooklyn but sitting outside and staring at nature helped him… I took the phone to him and told him he could have up to an hour if he so desired, it _is_ Christmas after all. He was much happier after his conversation with his redheaded psycho (ahem) _boyfriend_ (I meant that, I swear), and has been striding around like he owns the place ever since. I'm beginning to wonder if they did actually have 'phone sex', since Tyson is quite possibly a little _too_ happy. Still, it's their life, not mine – thank fuck.

"This food is really good!" Rei exclaims through a mouthful of turkey, before swallowing and grinning _The Grin_ (you know the one I mean) at Bryan down the table, who simply raises an eyebrow. Come on Bryan, you can't tell me that this guy isn't completely and wonderfully gorgeous and adorable? Kami, that was a bit over the top on the mushy side. Still, _sigh_, it's true. For me, anyway… It's true for somebody else with Bryan, as I noticed earlier. I've just caught his lilac gaze so look pointedly at Tala to see the other teen's reaction. A slight twitch of that eyebrow again proves my point – He wants him.

"I agree with Rei." Kenny chimes in, directing his comment to Tala though since he isn't _quite_ as fearful of the redhead as my other psychotic friend.

"E thoo!" Since Tyson has his trap full to the brim right now, I'm guessing that was supposed to be 'me too'. It was barely coherent none the less.

"Yup! This is some good food you've done, guys. Congratulations and merry Christmas!" … Only Max. He's so polite and bubbly _all_ the time that it makes me smile. He's always been lovely though, hasn't he? A little naïve, but lovely.

"Happy Christmas."

_Silence_. I think that was what I thought it was. A very strange moment for everybody has just passed as the meanest bastard in the whole of Russia his first pleasant words ever!

"Merry Christmas, Bryan." Tala replies with a smile. Yeah, definitely some feelings flying around those pair. It may just be because it's Christmas and their high spirits are getting the better of them, but I don't think so. Tala has always enjoyed being around Bryan, and the same the other way round, they love each other's company, maybe it's time for them to take that leap into new territory like me and Rei have…? They would make a cute couple actually, but I may have to point that out to them both at least ten times each before they get the gist.

Everyone has now begun wishing each other a good Christmas time, but right this second I am more interested in Rei's foot that is currently stroking it's way up the inside of my leg. He's just as bad as I am when it comes to the horny-perverted-ness issue, possibly worse, the guy's been practically feeling me up the entire meal time, and I'm not complaining one bit.

------------------------------------

"Thanks for letting me share the best Christmas I've ever had with you." Aww, Rei! How sweet was that? Very. Well, I'm currently feeling rather smug about the whole situation, still that may be because I'm a little bit drunk. No, that's not the reason, the reason is because I'm lying in my bed in my underwear with Rei's arms draped over me, his head resting on my shoulder, gazing at me with his beautiful amber eyes. Unfortunately this isn't the most romantic situation in the world considering we have both been drinking a _lot_ of champagne, but because we can hear Tala having a giggle-fit through the door. They never did leave in the end but I don't mind, we all had fun together anyway…

Everybody started drinking at around six in the evening, a little early possibly, but it _is_ Christmas after all. I let Max and Tyson unwrap the sled at about seven thirty and we all went sledding straight away because they wouldn't give up bugging us. Actually, Max wouldn't give up bugging us, Tyson didn't seem to care about the whole idea until we were actually out there in the snow, and that is when he livened up, begging to have first go with Max. I said no. I climbed into the sled and let Rei in too, enjoying the feeling of him settling himself between my thighs. To my horror it was Bryan who decided to give the sled a shove to get it going, but we'd had the sense to go to a near-by field rather than sled down the road and risk getting killed on Christmas day. I was really enjoying myself. Booze plus getting to cuddle up close to Rei equals one very happy Kai, and I know I was laughing for the whole time we were out _playing_ together. Yeah, who'd have ever thought I'd get a second chance to mess about with the guys like we did? I always declined when we were on the team, but only because I didn't know how to play back then, I do now. We all had so much fun.

Tyson and Max teamed up to have a go after Rei and I had dragged the sled back up the steep hill, then Tala forced Bryan to have a go with him and it was obvious that they both fully enjoyed their time spent together. Kenny went in Max, who just couldn't get enough of the game until we were all snow-soaked and freezing. That, I suppose, is when we thought that hot showers would be a good idea, soon followed by hot chocolate or coffee, depending on the person. I sat on the sofa and let Rei lean on me, one of my arms wrapped tightly around his torso while Tala was resting his head on Bryan's shoulder, who really didn't seem to mind. Then, on the other side of the room, Tyson was chatting to Brooklyn over the phone for the second time; Max was sleeping soundly, curled up with a blanket and a pillow, clutching his Draciel blade while Kenny was leant over contentedly looking at it as it dangled from the blond's hand… So at the end of the night, everyone was with something or someone they loved or cared about, whether in person or in spirit.

It was a really great night, and now, just to top it off, I am lying here with the person I love more than anybody else in the universe and I would like said universe to know that Rei Kon is _the_ best kisser that there is. Obviously, I have not kissed everybody in the universe, but I thought that Tala couldn't be beaten – He can. Kami I'm drunk…

"I love you, Rei." He smiles up at me and I kiss him on the cheek, caressing his back with my hands, pulling him as close as I can bring him.

"I… I think… I love you too." He giggles drunkenly. I can't help but smile; for the first time, I don't _care_ if he loves me back yet, just the feeling of being wanted and cherished is good enough for me, I know love with come. I think I'm going to fall asleep…

"Night Rei."

… And I'm out. Merry Christmas.

------------------------------------


	9. 26 Dec : My Iris

**A/N** : I'm currently suffering _really_ bad writer's block so a close friend of mine helped to write this chapter. Credit goes mainly to him on this one, so I hope you enjoy it.

**Authors of chapter **: _Vampirycent_ and _D. C._

**Warning** : Strong language, yaoi.

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters. The characters you do not recognise are mine and are not to be stolen/used in any story other than my own.

------------------------------------

_**All I Want : Chapter Nine**_

**_December 26th_**

Boxing day, boxing day, boxing day. Why the hell is it called boxing day anyway? As far as I can tell, it's because people box each other to death on this day – Either because they're fighting over presents or simply because they're Tala and Bryan. Their antics are providing a great deal of entertainment for the rest of us though, as they practically play 'hide and seek' around the house, though perhaps a little more violently as we occasionally hear Tala's screaming pleas, asking his lilac-haired friend to stop whatever it is he's doing.

Early this morning (by 'early' I mean nine a.m.), Tala got himself out of bed, snuck into the bathroom while Bryan was showering and stole the lilac-haired teen's towel before casually walking off with it and dropping it in the snow outside the front door, leaving the elder Russian stalking round my house, dripping wet, in nothing but his underwear. Needless to say, Bryan wasn't very happy about this little stunt and has since been trying to kill the 'cunning' redhead, hopefully not literally, despite all his threats.

How did this happen, you ask? Well, it's common knowledge that since being raised in cruel clutches of Boris and the abbey, neither Bryan nor Tala will lock the door while they shower as they both feel safer knowing that people can come to their rescue should somebody decide to enter through the second-storey window of my house, the sixth floor window of Bryan's flat or the underground… Well, Tala doesn't _have_ a window in his bathroom, but that is a minor detail that can be ignored. And when I said "they both feel safer knowing that people can come to their rescue", I was more applying that to the younger Russian, as it's blatantly obvious that the elder wouldn't need (or accept) a helping hand in getting rid of intruders. Personally I find it more sensible to have the door locked so that nobody can get in; that's a little more logical, but still. Those two will never change their strange ways – I hope.

Well, while they've been chasing each other in and out of rooms and up and down corridors of all four storeys of my home since the 'event', the rest of us have been packing to go home, apart from me, because I _am_ home; but I have been helping Rei pack. Sort of. I've more been sitting behind him and making a nuisance of myself by occasionally taking something back out of his suitcase while he isn't looking, just so I can see that adorable pout he gives me each time when he notices the absence of the 'stolen' item. A part of me was doing that because I found it amusing, but I was mainly doing it because I don't really want him to go home.

He allowed himself to stay in my room last night "so that Tala and Bryan have somewhere to sleep other than the sofa" cough-cough-yeah-right, and I've never been happier in my life. Feeling his body that close to mine with my arms wrapped protectively around him all night while he slept with his head on my chest beats every other good thing I've been blessed with in life – Which isn't a lot admittedly, but there have been a few good things dealt my way, namely the 'tragic' death of Voltaire Hiwatari, who, I've decided, I don't even want to grace the name of 'grandfather' anymore since he never deserved that title anyway. He never acted like one… Bastard.

Anyway, back to topic. The guys are all leaving tonight which I'm pretty gutted about, though at least it's a late plane at some dumb hour in the morning (so technically they leave tomorrow) so I get to spend the day with them rather than pack them up and let them leave. Although I don't want them to go yet and I know that I'll miss the _hell_ out of them, I still feel great today since last night Rei asked if I'd like to spend a week in China with him; a request to which I hastily replied affirmatively. In basic language, "_fuck_ yes". Actually, I just said something along the lines of "yeah sure" but I know that he knew I was excited about the mere idea of it. I know this because I distinctly remember squeezing him a little too tightly when he asked and he had to ask me to loosen my grip. How _romantic_. Still, he did kiss me rather passionately afterwards so I have no objections whatsoever, I just wish he didn't have to go home tonight, I'm really enjoying having him around; and the others. This past week, well, four days, has been so much fun.

Admittedly we haven't done much while they've all been visiting, just sat around the house for most of the time, but then again, Christmas is supposed to be a time for relaxing, right? Though, thinking about it, the week hasn't been entirely 'kick-back-and-enjoy' style, not for _me_ anyway with my two crazy friends being around the whole time, but they're (finally) leaving later on though so it's alright.

We've all decided to go into town in a couple of hours so the guys can do some 'souvenir' shopping, or more to the point, so that Tyson can go and buy the currently-non-existent gift that he told Brooklyn he'd bought for him, when he actually hasn't got the redhead anything at all yet. Maybe I should buy Rei another gift too, a leaving present, if you will. Or possibly an 'I-love-you-more-than-anybody-else-does-and-one-day-I-am-going-to-fuck-you-senseless' gift, you know, something a little more personal. Sexy red underwear, perhaps.

Aha, and speaking of red, I spy (with my little eye, apparently) a redhead with a _really_ guilty grin on his face, hiding something behind his back. I'm thinking he's broken a personal belonging of mine or part of the house while running away from 'Psycho With Knife', also known as Bryan Kuznetsov. The accountable teen shuffles awkwardly into the room, practically oozing guilt from his pretty ice blue eyes.

"Kaaaaiiii?" … Don't go thinking that you can sound innocent Tala, not with _that_ expression on your face. I raise my head from staring at Rei's thigh (and he thinks I'm looking in the _suitcase_) to meet my friend's eyes properly as he pulls a shattered piece of wood from behind his back that looks suspiciously like it _used_ to be one of the ancient carved bars that holds up the banister leading to the third floor landing. The redhead is once again scuffing his feet and blushing slightly. "Sorry Kai. Bryan attacked me and it broke."

I slowly raise an eyebrow, but have to smirk; judging by the new mischievous light in Tala's big blue eyes, I highly doubt it was a _malicious_ 'attack', but more of an 'I'm-going-to-make-out-with-you-right-here-right-now' kind of attack, which must have been a great deal of fun for them both now that they've _finally_ admitted how they feel for each other. Honestly, it was pitiful yesterday evening, they kept staring at each other and Tala wouldn't stop sighing. In the end I told Bryan to go and tell the other Russian exactly how he was feeling and what he was thinking, and I don't think I've ever seen that guy look… How can I describe it? _Unsure_ before. It was quite sweet really, especially when Tala came to thank me and wished me many a happy year with Rei in my life, which I wish for myself too so let's just hope everything works out. Rei's great. I love him. Anyway, back to the orange bubble of pure guilt that is currently floating in my doorway.

"How many things have you broken in this household since you've known me, Tala?" He shuffles again, grinning apologetically. He's broken a _lot_ of my belongings, plus parts of the house, including windows, doors, stairs and even part of the wall once; and the amount of times he has crashed through the glass patio doors by accident is beyond me, though in those cases it _is_ usually Bryan's fault, pushing the younger teen or tricking him into falling over and… Thinking things through, Tala really is total ditz isn't he?

"A few." He mutters with a slight grin as if he's proud of his destructive 'handy work' toward my home.

"It's more than 'a few'." I reply, taking the moment to take the paints I bought for Rei back of his suitcase, while said neko-jin is otherwise occupied with laughing at Tala's reaction to my 'accusation', hiding the flat black box behind me. How I love to play tricks like this, anything to see that put! Hmm, Rei's starting to pack the clothes he's folded now, I wonder when he'll notice… Aha, he's stopped… He's searching...

"_Kai_!" There we go! "Give it back." Now there's that beautiful pout that I love so very much. Course, he doesn't realise that if he stopped pouting every time then I'd stop 'stealing' things. It's a simple circle Rei, a simple circle.

"Give what back?" I ask as innocently as I possibly can, making the neko-jin sigh and continue pouting at me. Hey, I'm way more innocent-looking than Tala was when he came in the room. Actually my expression is possibly the exact opposite of the elder teen's – I leak pure, glittery innocence. (Of _course_) innocence is glittery! And white too, whereas guilt is black and shiny. Back to the utter cuteness I like to call my boyfriend.

"My paints." Just look at those eyes, he looks so sweet and pure – Untouched yet thoroughly untouchable, unchaste yet seeping chastity. I crave this guy so very, very much. Ignore the poetics, I just want him because he's adorable.

"I paid for them." Well there's some logic for you.

"And gave them to _me_!" He scoffs. I smirk lightly as the raven-haired teen reaches out for the case, missing since I push it just a few centimetres out of his reach and lean forward, resting my forehead against his, gazing seriously into his deep amber eyes.

"He who pays, owns." I give him a quick kiss on the end of his nose simply to be a patronising bastard and feel a rush of heat and the longing to laugh as he sighs, rolling his eyes in exasperation. It's so easy to get him worked up and one day I'll be able to use that to it's full advantage…

"_Kai_!" He whines, taking me by the shoulders and gives me what I understand to be a silent plea. Kami, he is just so cute.

It's great fun to watch Tala's confused but highly amused eyes flick back and forth as Rei gets more flustered by the second and I remain perfectly calm, though a tiny smirk is creeping it's way onto my features. I can feel it. The redhead giggles cutely to himself and backs out of the room, while I am caught by surprise as Rei grabs me round the neck and pulls my face towards his, smiling sweetly. You know what? I really like Christmas time. My neko closes his eyes as I do and presses his lips firmly against mine, winding his arms around my waist. Leaning in further to deepen the kiss, allowing his tongue entry, I drop the paint set I was hiding behind my back gently on the floor and slither my own arms around Rei's gorgeous curvy figure, pulling him as close as I can get him. He's such an amazing kisser. I could die right now and know that I was the happiest guy alive, though I don't really want to die a virgin. I'd also like to go to China with Rei and meet his friends and family. I also…

Cheeky _bastard_.

I pull back from the kiss and pretend to be offended, moving away from him while he sits there and laughs, clutching his paint box to his chest. I honestly thought he was moving his hands lower because he _wanted_ me, but no, he just wanted his paints. I feel so used.

"Kai?" He chuckles softly as I keep ignoring him. "Kai? You still love me, right?" _Hell yeah_!

"No." I mutter, listening to him laugh again.

"Yes you do." … Well duh. He shuffles to sit behind me before sliding one hand round my waist and up my chest, pulling me backwards to lean on him. I stay as rigid as possible, despite the fact it takes every tiny part of my will-power not to lean back into his embrace. I love Rei, lots.

"I don't."

"You do." He starts butterfly kissing his way across my neck, making me sigh and tilt my head to give him more access. Seriously, what did I do to deserve this guy? Rei is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I want it to stay this way forever, mushy as it sounds. I remember back when this was all 'just a crush' and I used to think about him in various filthy positions (not that I don't anymore) but now I'd rather just have him close to me, in my arms. Funny how people change over time. I sigh again, leaning as far back into his arms that I can, loving the feel of his hair brushing my cheek and his thumb stroking my chest. It's such a wonderful feeling being like this, so close to somebody, feeling wanted and loved, that I often find myself wondering why people say 'love hurts', because right now I can't think of anything better than being in love with Rei. It doesn't hurt, it's amazing.

"Yeah, you're right. I do." I tell him, completely giving in. All the way through my life, especially when it came to Beyblading or standing up to the clutches of Voltaire or the abbey workers, I've always said that I'd never 'throw in the towel', I'd never give up; but giving myself up to my neko is the best feeling in the world.

------------------------------------

This is the part of the day that I've been looking forward to. Right now we're all 'wrapping up' and getting ready to go into town, which I think is going to be good fun for us all. See, so far we've spent all our time inside this darn house of mine apart from going out in the sled, so I'm going to take the guys down into the town centre so they can buy souvenirs of their trip to take home to their families or whatever they wanted to go to town for. Luckily, Tala said he needed to get some things from town for his flat and Bryan needs to go home to feed his dog, so I finally get a day alone with the guys. Miracle or what? Much as I love my two psychotic friends, I can see them any time I want to, whereas I don't have much time around my old team, you know, this is the first time I've seen them in a whole _year_; well nearly.

So, the general plan is to plaster ourselves with many warm layers seeing as there seems to be a 'beautiful' blizzard blowing up outside and it's going to be fucking freezing out there. I'd say that my trench coat and snow boots will be a good idea in said weather, plus said clothes make me look pretty hot (or so Tala says, anyway).

I can't believe I used to like him in 'that' way. So, the redhead was my first kiss and admittedly he did teach me a lot of what I know now on the sexual front, but we definitely work better as close friends rather than a couple. This point can be proven by the fact that we don't fight like a pair of bitches in heat when we're 'just friends', whereas we did when we tried to be together. I know that Bryan is right for him though, it seems so obvious now that they have finally had the balls to tell each other, though I wouldn't have given it a single thought had I not noticed each of them looking at the other and trying to find some way to say how they felt. It must have been difficult for Bryan to express his thoughts and feelings considering how he was trained to be emotionless and reasonably unvocal, but apparently Tala just gave him one of his infamous kisses that, by the way, are known to leave one feeling rather breathless afterwards, and the lilac-haired teen was soon telling the younger Russian exactly what was going on in his head. And _damn_ am I happy for them.

"Do you know if it's wet outside, Kai?" Max asks, wandering somewhat absent-mindedly toward to me, obviously musing over whether he should wear more clothes or not. To help answer his question, I point to the window across the hall, making him turn round and look out across the white blanketed street where the cars are only travelling at around ten miles per hour as they physically can't go any quicker since the snow is coming down at twice their speed. I watch as Max's eyebrows raise slightly and feel my smirk widen at his surprised expression. "I'll get my waterproof coat then…"

I nod, watching the now bouncing blond disappear round a corner toward the staircase that leads up to the second storey where their rooms are. I chuckle lightly at the boy's expense, as a thought passes through my mind : 'Welcome to Russia Max, it's cold and wet and that's about it.' I make my way toward the living room where people seem to be gathering themselves and am greeted by a rather gorgeous site that is Rei's backside while he is bent down, pulling his shoes on. I have to say, snow boots plus Chinese style clothing equals a very strange mix, but this way he stays dry and warm, which is a good thing – I'd hate for my Rei to get ill, I'd feel bad whether it was my fault or not.

"Ready?" I ask, glancing around the room at all the guys who're currently pulling on thick coats, hats and scarves – The scarves _I_ bought them, in fact. I notice Tyson count his money and realise that he doesn't have a great deal, certainly not enough to buy a decent gift for somebody he loves, not from Moscow town centre. The place is a tourist attraction as it is and practically everything except supermarket food is overpriced. I pull out my own wallet, counting one thousand and four hundred Ruble notes… Three hundred each for the guys?

"What are you smiling about, Kai?" Rei asks, focusing everybody's attention on me. I hadn't even realised that I _was_ smiling to be perfectly honest. I pull out most of the notes, leaving two hundred Ruble inside. I'll get some more from an ATM in town if I need to buy anything, it's not like I can't afford to give my friends the chance to buy souvenirs if they want them. I raise my head and look around the room, taking in each of the expectant faces, all awaiting my reply.

"Late Christmas present." I tell them, holding the money in front of them. I'm aware of the fact that my smile has just grown and I feel a slight pang of _something_ inside of me as my old team exchange smiling glances, looking truly taken aback by my offer. "There's twelve hundred here, that's three hundred each if you want it." I hand the wad of notes to Kenny since he is the closest, and I smile as he hands it out to our friends who quickly add it to their own inside wallets or, in Max's case, one of those little plastic bags you get from the travel agents. "Ready to go now?"

The noise of zips being pulled up fills my living room as four teenage males who I like to call my friends are doing up their coats and stuffing their scarves down the front of their jumpers, anything to keep the warmth in, probably because of Tala's joke about somebody getting frost bite in 'lower regions' and having to the whole lot removed. I don't think anybody wants to risk it, even if it _was_ just a joke.

Speaking of a certain pair of Russians, they too have just entered the room, dressed as they usually are since they live here and know the bad conditions the weather creates and throws at this place, though the fact that Tala is wearing his new boots that I bought for him doesn't pass me by. They really do suit him…

"Are you walking or taking the bus?" Tala asks absentmindedly in our native tongue, his question not to anybody in particular, but I'm guessing he was talking to me.

"The buses won't be running in this weather." I remind him, before glancing toward the window again to see traffic piling up. I nod toward the scene and the redhead actually looks surprised, despite living here all his life. "It would be quicker to walk anyway."

"No shit." Bryan mutters in reply to my statement, his usual sinister scowl/smirk/whatever set upon his features. I wonder who won the fight between him and the younger teen in the end… Maybe they just let it drop since they both look a little too unhurt to have properly fought it out.

"Right," I turn back to face the former Bladebreakers, deciding to ignore the lilac-haired Russian. "Let's go."

Lead by Tala, the seven of us leave the warmth of my home and out into the roaring winds and steadily falling snow, collectively known as a blizzard; they wait for me while I lock the door, though nobody has ever dared to try breaking in before I'm still very cautious. As we all begin walking down my long driveway toward the street, I distinctly notice the two elders of the group – who are striding out ahead – somewhat nervously join hands, bringing a smile to my face. I knew Bryan had a heart really, and I think I secretly knew that our redheaded friend would be the one to find it and crack through the walls of the supposedly cold exterior to reach the warmth within.

As I am toying with these thoughts, I feel a certain warmth around my own hand so let my fingers entwine with those of the neko-jin walking next to me. I throw an endearing glance his way and he captures my lips in a soft kiss, giving my hand a gentle squeeze and from somewhere underneath his scarf and coat hood I see him flash me a cheeky grin, showing off his sharp fangs, that extends past his beautiful golden eyes, making them momentarily light up happily. I return the smile, noticing from the corner of my eye that Tyson is displaying a thumbs up and practically beaming at me, giving me the impression that he's happy for me. My friends make me feel so wanted, I'm so glad I invited them to stay with me; we should do this again some time. I can't believe I didn't see this sooner, we all could have been so close on the team, but I just… Couldn't. I've explained why before though, so there's no need to get into _that_ again; everybody knows why now.

I chuckle lightly as I watch Max and Tyson start pelting each other with snowballs that they scoop up as they walk, or hop-skip-and-jump in Max's case; a whole year down the line and he's still as hyperactive as ever. Honestly, those two bring out the most playful side to each other, they're reasonably mature young men on their own, as each of them have proved in their own way – Especially Tyson, and he's younger than the blond. _Sigh_. It's going to be so quiet once they've all gone home, I'm not sure how I'm going to take the silence. I have always been a person who likes my space and quiet, but after having so much fun these past few days I don't think I want things to go back to how they used to be, I want the guys to stay for longer, but they all have responsibilities back at home, or loved ones, in Tyson's case. I couldn't keep the navy-haired teen here for any longer than a week, I don't think, since he was missing his redheaded boyfriend after just two days of being away from him. They must have something really special.

"Hey! Kai!" Max shouts, running over with Tyson and Kenny in tow. They turn around to walk beside me and Rei, the bespectacled boy occasionally glancing at mine and Rei's intertwined fingers. "Thanks for inviting us. We've all had a great time!"

"Yeah Kai buddy!" Tyson adds enthusiastically.

"Yeah, thanks Kai." Chief smiles up at me, his green eyes dazzling behind his glasses as he does so. It's surprising that he never let his eyes show before, they're a fantastic colour, he really shouldn't have kept them hidden.

"Yeah… This has been the best holiday I've ever had." Rei admits, smiling cutely while clinging onto my arm, resting his head on my shoulder yet still managing to walk in a straight line – Damn this guy is talented. However, I've only just properly taken in what he said to me; the best holiday he's ever had? I squeeze his hand and sigh softly, letting a smile grace my features.

"No problem. I've had a good time too and was thinking that we should do it again some time." I tell them, before laughing a little. "It's also been the best Christmas I've ever experienced, so… Thanks guys." Before I have time to protest or move or any other such action, I am suddenly in the centre of a large hug, consisting of all my team mates – And than hand on my ass had better be Rei's because my hand is sure as hell on his.

"I love Christmas!" Max cries, running back off into the blizzard and gathering more snow for another 'round' with Tyson, who is soon to follow the blond. Kenny gives me and Rei one last look, or rather gives our joined hands one last look, before scurrying off after the two elder teens, leaving us two, me and my gorgeous boyfriend, to snicker to ourselves over the Chief's antics. It seems like the youngest of our group isn't quite sure about his former team member's relationship with the former team captain.

As the town slowly looms into the view, I release Rei's hand and let my arm find a comfortable spot around his torso instead, my thumb tucked inside the rim of his trousers – How I love the fact that his tabard has slits up the sides. He positions his arm in a similar way around my waist, also slipping his own fingertips just inside my trousers and once again resting his head on my shoulder. Up ahead, I see Tala raise a hand in a quick goodbye, which I return as they take a right at a fork in the road which leads to the outer part of town where Tala needs to go, while the rest of us head down the left hand road, continuing on to the town centre.

I'm fricking freezing – The first thing I'm doing in town is stopping for a darn good coffee!

------------------------------------

"One down, three to go…" Tyson states mildly, chocolate bar in hand, as he watches the jet plane take course toward America. "Have a good journey, Maxie." The navy-haired teen turns away from the window and strides back to our table, sitting back down opposite me. His and Kenny's plane isn't for another three quarters of an hour, and (luckily) Rei still has nearly an hour and a half before his plane is due to take to the skies. It's currently quarter past one in the morning and I'm pretty tired, though not as tired as Kenny, obviously, as the young teen has fallen asleep with his head on the table, resting on his arms. Rei yawns occasionally, as do I, and it seems like Tyson is the only person who is fully awake.

Midway through another yawn, the neko suddenly stares straight across the airport in what looks like disbelief. I follow his stare with my eyes and nearly fall off my chair in surprise. Walking towards our table is none other than…

"Brooklyn!"

… I didn't even see the guy get out of his seat, but now he's _over there_, stood on tiptoe and draping himself around the newly-arrived redhead, who is currently gracing the world with his usual peaceful smile, laughing softly as he hugs his 'lover-boy'.

"Hello Tyson." He smiles, brushing a dark blue bang from the brown eyes and leaning down to give the younger boy a kiss. "I missed you."

Well, Brooklyn's changed. He's still the pacified moron that he always was, but he seems like a pretty decent guy, _apart_ from the whole pacified moron thing, of course. He's more attractive than I remember him, but that could be because the last time I saw him he was trying to kill the population of the world because things just weren't going his way. Talk about self centred…

"Rei, Kai." He nods to us, the same calm smile set upon his lips, his mind seemingly elsewhere – Maybe there's a bug in the room and he can sense it. I remember him being a bit weird, but come _on_. He's not all there; the lights are not turned on upstairs; Brooklyn isn't _in_… Get my drift? Still, if Tyson loves him then he can't be all bad… Though, this is Tyson we're talking about. He's been known to date fan girls, so dating a crazed lunatic who is living in a dream world can't be much different, pretty much the same situation if you ask me.

"What are you doing here?" Tyson asks excitedly, wrapping him arms around the elder teen. What's he doing here, my thoughts exactly.

"You asked me to meet you at the airport."

… This guy cannot be serious. He's just _smiling_. How do people not find him creepy?

"I meant in Japan!" The navy-haired boy plants a kiss on the redhead's cheek, laughing happily. "I'm glad you're here though, even if you are mad."

Well said, the guy ought be packed off to the loony-bin. Anyway, while they chat, cuddle and smooch in puke-worthy ways, I will concentrate on keeping Rei awake so that I don't have to suffer this despicable ordeal on my own. "Come get another coffee with me, Rei." No, don't fall asleep on me… That's very cute though. His eyes are half closed and he looks even more like a cat than usual now, it's adorable.

"Hmm?" He yawns again, jumping when he catches sight of Brooklyn. It seems he'd forgotten about the redhead's presence.

"Coffee." I extend my hand and pull him to his feet, using the fact that I am 'steadying him' while he's tired as an excuse to put my hands on his hips and hold him quite closely, not that I need an excuse any more, but we _are_ at an airport and the last time I came here proved that people haven't forgotten me as a blader yet… Or as a 'traitor' for that matter, considering that there had been plenty of sneers directed at me too.

I turn my attention back to Tyson, who is now sat in Brooklyn's lap, looking overly happy. "Drink?" I ask them, getting slowly creeped out by the liquid expression on Nature Freak's face. I hate the way he's so placid all the time.

"Fruit juice, please. No artificial sweeteners or colours." He has to be joking. "Thank you Kai. I appreciate it." No, I think he's serious. He hands me some money, which I notice is actually Yen. Like I said, he's not all there. "What do you want to drink, Tyson?"

The younger teen flashes a grin at me, one that I've taken to mean thank you. "A bottle of soda, two bags of crisps and another chocolate bar, please." I nod, managing to turn around before letting the smirk break out across my face. What a weird couple! One is a glutton for anything synthetic and is a smoker, while the other won't even drink a bottle of fruit juice if it has artificial ingredients, and is obsessed with nature. They say that opposites attract but… This is just madness. Utter madness.

Rei and I turn the corner and he starts laughing, causing me to send him a questioning glance. "No artificial sweeteners or colours, thank you Kai, I appreciate it." He mocks the redhead while he laughs loudly. Rei can be such a bitch sometimes, he's worse than me. Still, I chuckle along with him as we wander toward the nearest shop for their requests, but I can feel eyes on my back, like I'm being watched. Rei's stopped laughing, maybe he can feel it too.

"Do you feel… Watched?" I find myself whispering, though I don't even know why. Rei looks at me and his eye twitches.

"Fan girls." He whispers back, twitching slightly a second time. I take a step back wards to see round the last corner, and sure enough, there they are. A whole group of them. _Giggling_. "How're we going to get back?" He asks, carefully scanning the area for signs of any more of the brats.

"I don't know." I admit, sighing. "It's been a year since we were on TV and they still follow us around." I much prefer the people who stand and shout obscenities at me for betraying my team. I can't _stand_ fan girls, especially when they come in groups. "I got this last time, while I was waiting for you to arrive." I tell him, still in hushed tones.

"How did you deal with it?" The neko-jin flicks his amber eyes toward the corner as the girls take another step closer, coming close to rounding the bend and being next to us.

"Just sat there. It's easy when there's just me… Nobody will come too close."

"Maybe we should just walk _really_ _slowly_ into the shop just over there." He nods sharply toward a newsagents the other side of the large tiled hallway of the airport.

"Maybe…" Wait, something's not right… Ah. I get it. "Rei?"

"Yeah?" I lay a hand on his shoulder and look straight into his eyes, a serious expression on my face.

"Why the _fuck_ are we still whispering?" I ask still in a very quiet voice, making the boy snort with laughter, as if trying to cover that up too. This is getting silly.

"I don't know." He giggles quietly, his body beginning to quiver with silent hysterics. It's amazing what fan girls can do to you. In any other situation, things wouldn't have been half this funny, but even I am having trouble keeping a straight face, and Rei is simply losing it. I think I blame Brooklyn, actually.

"Come on Rei, pull yourself together." I tell him in a mock-serious tone. "We still need to go and get some completely non artificial fruit juice for Brooklyn."

And apparently, that was the last straw for the amber-eyed teen, who has collapsed upright against the wall and is shuddering due to his hushed fit of hysteria. Personally I don't find it _that_ funny, slightly amusing maybe, but I think Rei is taking things a little too far. Then again, one is always a little more emotional than usual when tired, and the neko had literally been falling asleep back at the table, so he must be in a right state.

Completely ignoring the presence of the ever inching closer fan girls, I lean over the beautiful boy and turn him around, pulling him into a heated kiss, crushing our lips together fiercely. As he flings his arms round my body, I can practically _feel_ the mouths of many people around us drop open, and the amount of stares I guess we're getting is phenomenal. Placing my hands on his hips delicately, I edge him toward me, pressing ourselves together as I slide my tongue between his ready parted lips. I hear a few shuffles around us before the whirrs of cameras begin, and I can see the flashes even with my eyes closed. Hell, they want to take pictures then let them, I have no shame in this particular matter.

To prove my point, I take a step forward, leaving Rei no other option than to make himself back to back with the wall, and take hold of his wrists, holding them above him, pushing myself more against his body. He moves my hands away from his wrists and slides his own palms down my body, pulling me even closer so that every part of our bodies is rubbing against another. He loses control of himself slightly and gives a quiet groan of pleasure, causing all my blood to rush southwards, meaning (since this _is_ a public place after all) that now would be a good time to stop. I slow the kissing down and slowly pull back, letting Rei kiss me a few times softly before we break it off, stepping back, smiling.

He suddenly turns a deep shade of red and his gorgeous golden eyes widen slightly at the amount of people who're quite happily gawking at our 'little moment' of intimacy… In public. That gave me a real rush of adrenaline, we should try doing Public Displays of Affection more often, it was great fun, and the people's reactions at the end make the risk of getting cautioned by the police all worth it – Not that we _have_ been cautioned, but it would be a laugh, wouldn't it? Fighting the urge to bow, I grab Rei's hand and we hastily make our way to the shop that we were headed for in the first place to get Brooklyn's request… I'd voice my thoughts, but my amber-eyed boy is still recovering so I think I'll just keep quiet for now.

_Sigh_. Does he have to go home?

------------------------------------

"I'm going to miss you guys! It was great to see you, we'll have to do this again some time pretty soon, right?"

"Definitely." Rei grins at Tyson, giving the younger boy a hug as Brooklyn and Kenny try to pull him toward the gate, complaining (as Chief _always_ did) about being late.

"See ya Kai!" He flings his arms round me too, having to stand on tiptoe to do so. "Say bye to Tala and Bryan for me!" He shouts as his redheaded boyfriend drags him (as calmly as possible, of course) through the gate doors, leaving Kenny to sort out the passports as my navy-haired friend waves manically. Rei chuckles softly, brushing a piece of his long hair from off of his shoulder.

"Have a good journey guys!" He calls back to the still-waving Tyson, waving back until all three are out of sight. Their flight was called about twenty minutes ago, but Tyson will be Tyson and he has been known to often be (ahem) a 'little' bit late when it comes to flights or meetings or _anything_ really. The teen was busy cramming as much food into his backpack as he could, while saying his farewells to me and Rei; I think I got at least four hugs from him in the process and even a kiss on the cheek while he was caught up in the excitement of the moment. Like I've said before, it's going to be quiet without all the guys around.

I join hands with my neko, savouring out last few minutes together before his flight is due, and we walk over to the window where we have a clear view of the runway (or as clear as it gets through the mist, snow and clouds at just gone two a.m.) so that we can watch their plane take off into the night. Rei leans his head against mine and holds onto my arm tightly, looking me in the eyes.

"I don't think I want to go home yet." He says softly, sliding his arms around me and sighing deeply. I copy his actions, sighing also and wrapping my own arms protectively around his body, pulling him close. I gently plant a kiss on his cheek and close my eyes, resting my head once more against his.

"I don't want you to go either." I admit in a soft voice, once again ignoring the stares from people, some of whom saw our 'intriguing display' in the hallways. I find myself sighing again and holding on to the teen tightly. "When do you want me to come to China?"

"I was thinking some time in February." He laughs lightly. "It's going to be difficult not having you around, Kai." I open my eyes when he pauses and am taken aback by the upset in his eyes. "I'm really going to miss you." He says quietly as a single tear rolls down his cheek. I wind a hand gently onto the back of his neck and pull his face toward mine as we close our eyes, before giving him a few soft kisses. I pull back and stroke his cheek, I hate to see him upset.

"Rei… Please don't cry." I say, finding a lump in my own throat as another tear silently leaves his beautiful golden eyes. A metallic voice ringing out across the room and halls tells me that I only have another few precious moments with this person I love before he has to go away again. We hold onto each other, just cuddling in silence as classes are being called to the gate. Rei's in economy class, they get on last, but the first class people are already boarding. "Rei." I whisper, suddenly feeling the need to hear his voice and feel his lips on mine one more time before he goes.

"I'll miss you, Kai." He manages to whisper before our lips collide once more, crushing together, needful of the other's touch, but soft at the same time.

'_Business class to gate 45'_

By our sides, our fingers entwine for a short while before our hands snake up each other's arms and up our bodies. Never let me go Rei, please don't let me go. I need you. I want you. "I love you." I say, breaking apart from the kiss for a second, before returning to him again. I don't want to be away from you.

'_Economy class to gate 45'_

"I love you too." He tells me breathlessly, giving me another short kiss as a few more tears streak from his eyes. I stroke his cheek lovingly, kissing his tear-salted lips one last time.

"Call me when you get home. I don't care what time it will be here." I hold him close to me, savouring these last few seconds, before we pull apart and he starts walking to the gate. "Smile for me." I call, laughing softly as he turns and runs at me, leaping into my open arms, smiling, giving me one last kiss before returning to the gate. "I'll miss you Rei." I whisper, watching him with a small smile tugging at the corners of my lips. Another few minutes and he'll be gone.

Now I understand why people say 'love hurts', because I feel like I've been stabbed in the heart with a poisoned arrow, watching him go. I know I'm sad about it now, but I'll be alright soon. When I get home and see Tala and Bryan, I'll remember the laughs we had and I'll push having to say goodbye to the back of my mind and I know that February will come around soon enough.

All I wanted for Christmas was Rei, and I got so much more. I got all my old team, their friendship, their care, their love. I know that they'll be thinking of me from time to time as I will them, and I know that Rei will smile for me and that it will warm my heart when he does…

But I'll miss him, especially tonight.

------------------------------------

**A/N** : And so it ends! Another fic over just as another year begins. How lovely. Just by the way, 300 Ruble is roughly 6 British pounds / 10.50 US Dollars.

**Why is the chapter called _My Iris_?** : There is a song called 'Iris' by the GooGoo Dolls (which I obviously don't own so don't sue me), and some of the lyrics are :

"You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

And sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight"

It seemed pretty fitting for this chapter considering that that is pretty much what is going through Kai's (and probably Rei's) mind when they say goodbye. Plus this is one of mine and _D. C._'s favourite songs and we were listening to it while we wrote the ending, go figure.

**First chapter of the sequel, _One of Us_, is up now.**


End file.
